Icy Love
by rezDesignDA
Summary: At first I wanted to write a rpnau but it turned out diffrent and so this Story came up. This Story is rated M for some NSFW. Jack and Hiccup are Students on different Colleges but what started as a one night stand becomes something more precious. The only Problem is that the older Teenager holds secrets. Can Jack help him to get over them? (Story is better then Summary, promise!)
1. Chapter 1

Jack was usually not the type of boy for such things but he right now he was in a cabin on the toilet, getting harshly kissed by this boy he hardly knew. The bad thing was that Jack actually liked it. It wasn't his first time though but how could he like getting kissed and touched by a stranger? It was strange but on the same time so good.

He was now anyway too deep in this mess to say no but even if he could turn back now, he wouldn't. This boy did a great job to him. Jack was literary moaning his heart out. "Ngh." Jack buried his nails deeper into the shirt of the other boy. The older Boy just grinned. "I like your voice." He breathed into Jack's ear and thrust even harder which made Jack screaming out. "Just like that." The boy smiled even wider. "You're mean." Jack pouted. The boy chuckled and involved Jack into a steamy kiss.

The thrusts were now faster and stronger which made Jack seeing stars. He was very close and it seemed like the other was too. Jack buried his face in the other boy's neck moaning faster and louder. The older one felt that he was close too. He would end this now. The younger male felt awful tight and warm once he started twitching and winced. The older one couldn't hold back any longer and released his pleasure just to get overwhelmed with a feeling of complete satisfaction.

Jack somehow was really glad when the other boy stayed and didn't leave him all alone. Jack sat on the other boy's lap and tried to catch his breathe again. He snuggled up against the other boy's upper body with his face buried in his neck. "Hiccup." Jack looked at him. "What?" The other boy turned his head and looked at him. "The name's Hiccup." Jack smiled at him. "I'm Jack." Just in that moment the door of the toilet got pushed open and they could hear another couple kissing and moaning. They just looked at each other and started snickering before they laughed out loud. "Let's search another place to talk." Hiccup suggested and Jack agreed still chuckling.

It was quiet. All he heard was the soft breathing of someone else… but why would someone else be in his room? Jack slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a room that was clearly not his. He could feel how two arms were wrapped around him. Jack turned his head a little to find himself in the embrace of Hiccup. Jack's head was bedded on Hiccup's shoulder. But how did he get here? He remembered that they had sex and then sat down in the Lounge of the club they had been yesterday but it was a complete mystery for him how he got here. Jack still wore his tank top and his shorts. The rest of his clothes lay, flawlessly folded, on a chair near the bed.

Jack felt a hand running through his hair. He looked up. Hiccup had woken up too. He kissed Jack's forehead softly. "Morning." Hiccup whispered against it. It had been a long time ago since Hiccup woke up with someone next to him. Actually it felt much better than to wake up all by himself. "I'm just a little confused. Where are we? and how did we get here?" Hiccup chuckled. "My, my. You haven't even drunken that much. After our little romp, we went to the lounge. After an hour or even longer you were tired and so I brought you to my place 'cause it was closer." Jack nodded. "Thanks… I guess." Hiccup chuckled. He turned around and brought Jack underneath him. "Well I guess I can expect a little more than just a 'Thank you'." Hiccup bowed down and kissed Jack. Sure, Jack had been a one night stand at first but now Hiccup somehow didn't want this to end.

Jack was unsure what to do. "Isn't it called a one night stand because it only lasts one night?" Jack asked while Hiccup kissed down his neck. Hiccup just smiled but didn't stop kissing this delicious skin. "Well, normally." Jack narrowed his eyes. "And this here isn't normal?" Hiccup chuckled and looked into Jack's blue eyes. "No." he said simply and kissed Jack once again. "I probably should go home. My dad is sure worried." Hiccup looked at him. "Oh, he had phoned you last night. Since you were already sleeping I answered it." Jack startled up. "You did what?!" Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry. I clarified everything." Jack sighed. "He's going to kill me." Hiccup chuckled. "Then we should make the best of it right?" He kissed along Jack's collarbone. Jack shook his head and pushed Hiccup gently away. "No you don't understand. I should really go home now." Hiccup sighed. "Fine. I'll drive you home." Jack bit his lower lip. "Actually you don't have to. My scooter still stands in front of the club so…" Hiccup kissed Jack's cheek. "That's really too bad."

Once Jack was home again he got a very long lecture from his Father. Now he sat on his desk to do his homework for tomorrow. Unfortunate tomorrow was again Monday. He got distracted by his cellphone which vibrated. He didn't recognize the number so he read through the message.

"_Got lectured? By the way here's Hiccup."_ Jack sighed. How did he even get his number?

"_Yes I got lectured and grounded for the rest of the Month. Thank you Mister."_ Jack typed and pushed the send button. _"Aww what a shame. Poor little boy. So what are you doing?"_ Jack rolled his eyes. _"My homework so please no more disturbing. Thank you."_ Jack put his phone away. He didn't know what he should think about Hiccup. Sure he was somehow really kind and even sweet but actually he knew nothing about him. He didn't even know his last name. Jack sighed and concentrated on his homework.

Jack's Cellphone vibrated again but he was too busy with his homework and so he didn't answer it. He completely forgot about the message that was waiting for him. After that he had a very long talk with his Brother Nightlight who had showed him all the negatives about a one night stand. Jack didn't understand why his Father and now even his brother made such a big deal about it. Everything just because Hiccup had answered Jack's cellphone last night. Jack would never have told them. He would have told them that he had slept over at Aster's. Aster is his best Friend and would always cover him. Jack grabbed his pillow, buried his face in it and let out a frustrated scream. Nightlight, who sat next to him on Jack's bed, laid an arm around his younger brother's back and rubbed it a little bit. "Why can't you guys just leave it be?!" Nightlight sighed. "We are worried about you Jack. Since you're in College you have changed and not everything is positive." Jack looked angry at his older brother. "But it's my life!" Nightlight smiled at him. "Come here." He said and hugged Jack tight. "We know that you have to make your own decisions and your own mistakes but you also have to think about your career. What if the journalists find out that you had sex with a complete strange on a toilet of a club?" Jack sighed deeply. "He didn't even recognize me." Nightlight pressed a kiss on Jack's hair. "Alright, alright. I let it be. Want to watch the game with me on the TV?" Jack smiled but shook his head. "No today bro." Nightlight shrugged and left Jack alone.

Jack lay awake in his bed and starred at the ceiling. He heard his cellphone and saw that he had three unread messages from Hiccup. He opened the first one. _"So you are a little nerd."_ A few minutes later he had got this one: _"All right I'll leave you be."_ And the last one read. _"R U awake?"_ Jack turned and lay now on his belly and tipped in his answer.

"_Still awake. How about you?" _

"_Well I guess since I answer you I'm still up ;) School tomorrow?" _

Jack smiled. _"Unfortunately yes :( Monday is always the worst day in the whole week…"_

"_I agree with you. Wish you good night Jackie ;)"_

Jack rolled his eyes. _"Good Night to U too and don't call me Jackie -.-"_

"_Thanks and that's wishful thinking!"_

Jack put his phone away and rolled on his side. He slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who's the lucky one?" Jack turned his head and looked at his best Friend Aster. Jack closed his locker and sighed. "I think that's none of your business." Jack turned around and walked towards his next class. Aster caught up with Jack. "Wow mate, what's eating you?" Jack just sighed again. "I got already a lecture from Dad and Nightlight and I would be very thankful if at least you would just leave it be, okay?" Aster sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay I'll leave it but you have to tell me later, not today but later." Jack smiled at Aster. "Thank you."

Jack looked at his new schedule. He had Training on Tuesday, Thursday and on Saturday Morning. "Saturday Morning? Why?!" Jack sighed heavily. Aster laughed and slapped Jack's back. "Well, last semester we had training on Saturday morning." Jack looked at him. "But you're an ice hockey player. I can understand that because you guys need the whole ice rink and on Saturday there are always some watchers. It's a lot more interesting than just starring at one single person doing some figure skating. You guys should train on Saturday Morning not me." Jack complained. "You are just grumpy because you have to get up early on Saturdays." Nightlight said and sat down on the lunch table where Jack and Aster already sat. "So not true!" Jack said pouting which made Aster and Nightlight laugh.

During the whole week Jack and Hiccup had been texting each other. They would meet each other on Saturday afternoon. Jack was somehow really looking forward to it but at first he had Training. He and his Trainer, Pitch Black, were working on a new program. He had Training from 9 to 10:30 o'clock. After him would the Ice Hockey Team from the other Sports College train from 10:30 to 12 o'clock. There had always been a fierce competition between those two Colleges. The one Jack was visiting was the Guardian College and then there was the Dragon College. But anyway. He and Hiccup would meet up at 1 o'clock at a coffee shop so Jack had enough time to get home and to get ready.

"Jack where's your head today? I said more speed!" Jack sighed. Mr. Black was a really great Trainer but all he could do was correcting him. He had never some nice words for him but by now Jack was used to it. At least Mr. Black is training him for over 8 years. "Do you call this a Jump? Higher! Much higher!" Mr. Black slammed his dark brown and wooden walking stick on the ground. Mr. Black had difficulties with walking since he has had an accident. Jack went over to the first spin. "What was that? You're too slow and your posture is everything but not right! You're skating today like a complete beginner!" Jack rolled his eyes. He wasn't even warm yet and slowly there were already some watchers. Jack hated this. He hated watchers when he was training and trying out new stuff because he often fell trying it out. Jack sped up and did the next jump. "There we go! But still not high enough. Again the jump and then the spin." Mr. Black demanded.

Hiccup liked to be earlier at the ice rink to study the opposition but he was very surprised to find a figure skater instead of the ice hockey team from the Guardian College but not only that. This boy looked a lot like Jack! Hiccup got closer to the rink. No doubt. This. Was. Jack. Hiccup just starred a few minutes at him before he searched a place where Jack wouldn't see him and observed his training. He was really good. Just watching him was amazing. "Your spin is still not fast enough!" Hiccup looked at the Trainer. He was very pale and had black hair. He wore a strange looking coat and he had that walking stick. He didn't look nice, rather cold and very strict. "Watch your turns. You missed the line." For Hiccup it had looked just fine but he had no idea of this sport.

Faster than Hiccup wanted Jack's training was over and his started but he would see him later today. Hiccup's the captain of the Night Fury, the Ice Hockey team of the Dragon College. He never really understood why there was such a strong rivalry between those two Colleges. Hiccup had once heard that the Guardian College had been specialized on winter sports and the Dragon College on summer sports. Then they started to steal students from each other and so the rivalry started. At first it was just a game but the rivalry got stronger and stronger and a real competition was formed.

Once the Training was over Hiccup took a shower and got dressed. He left the ice rink and made his way to the Coffee Shop where they would meet. Jack wasn't here by now. Hiccup sat down at one of the tables and placed his gym bag under it. It didn't take long for Jack to arrive. Jack took a look around and sat down on the opposite bench from the table Hiccup was sitting on. "I hope you hadn't had to wait long for me." Jack said and smiled. "Nah I just arrived." Hiccup smiled at him. Hiccup just realized how much he liked Jack.

"So how was your day until now?" Hiccup asked while Jack sipped a little on his coffee. "Oh well, nothing special so far." Jack shrugged. "What about you?" Hiccup smiled. "I just figured something out this morning but I guess the best part of the day is just about to come." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?" Hiccup smiled at Jack's question. "I've just got that feeling. Anyway. What do you want to do today?" Jack hummed. "Good question. I feel a little lazy today so maybe watching a movie?" Hiccup chuckled. "Fine. Then let's get to mine afterwards." Jack nodded. "Good idea 'cause I think my Brother and my Father would kill me and you if they get home and see us." Jack snickered a little. "Are they still mad?" Jack nodded. "Oh yes they are. You really shouldn't have answered my Phone." Jack sighed. Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and kissed it. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." Jack smiled at Hiccup with a little blush. Hiccup smiled. Why was Jack just so cute?

Once they had finished their drinks they made their way to Hiccup. His Father wasn't home so they were alone. Jack didn't know why but he somehow trusted Hiccup blindly even if they knew each other just for one week. Maybe that was stupid and naïve but Jack didn't care. At least not at the moment.

They went upstairs in Hiccup's room. Jack had rushed outside one week ago so he didn't really had time to take a look around. Hiccup's room was large and bright. Three walls were slightly grey and one was dark red. The room had a parquet floor. Hiccup placed his gym bag on a chair. Only now Jack noticed that on the bag stood Dragon. On the doors of the wardrobe hung some Dragon College Posters. Jack felt some hands on his hips and turned towards Hiccup who smiled at him. Jack laid his arms around Hiccup's neck. "Dragon fan?" Hiccup kissed Jack's forehead before he answered. "Student. I'm a Student at the Dragon College." Jack's smile faded. "I see. Well then I should probably tell that I'm a Student at the Guardian College." Hiccup still smiled at him. "I know. I've seen you this Morning in the ice rink." Jack looked at him surprised. "You did see me?" Hiccup chuckled. "Yes. Yes I did. You're very talented." Jack kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Thank you."

Jack lay on Hiccup. He had his head bedded on Hiccup's chest. They were watching a movie. Hiccup had wrapped his arms around Jack. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie but to Jack. His presence made him feel calm. Hiccup didn't know why but it just was like that. Hiccup pressed a kiss on Jack's hair which smelled sweet. Jack looked up at Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup laid two fingers under Jack's chin and pulled his face towards his to kiss him. Jack was very surprised how gentle Hiccup could be. He just didn't look like that. Hiccup looked more like the bad guy who liked it rough. Jack smiled. "So you just look like a bad guy." Hiccup huffed. "Maybe or maybe not. It depends." Jack stroked Hiccup's cheek. "On what?" Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and kissed it softly. "Well I'm not a bad guy when you're around but I'm a bad guy during a game or on every other minute that you aren't around. You somehow calm me." Jack smiled at him. "Is that so? 'cause a week ago it looked different to me." Hiccup smiled and turned around that Jack now lay underneath him. "We can test this out if you want to."

Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Jack had just figured out that Hiccup really didn't like it to get touched down there. Once Jack had touched him Hiccup had immediately stopped and also begged Jack to stop. Since then he sat there silently. Jack was unsure what to do so he just sat down next to him. "Hiccup?" Hiccup turned his head as he heard the worry in Jack's voice. "Is everything alright?" Hiccup could also see the worry in Jack's eyes. Hiccup took a deep breath. "I'm fine." Jack leaned his forehead against Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-" Jack got interrupted by Hiccup. "No it's alright. It's not your fault. I just… I just really don't like it that's all." Hiccup tore Jack into an embrace. Jack also laid his arms around Hiccup and inhaled Hiccup's scent. Why had he just that feeling that there was more behind it?

After a few minutes Jack slowly got off Hiccup. "I should go home now before my Brother or my Father gets back. Actually I'm still grounded." Jack smiled but he could see that Hiccup was now disappointed. "I'll drive you home then." Jack leaned over to Hiccup and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're not mad?" Hiccup asked while he waited for the traffic light to turn green. "Why should I be mad?" Hiccup looked at Jack. "Because of my behavior before." Jack shook his head. "I'm not mad at all. It's okay if you don't want that." Hiccup engaged a gear and moved off. "Don't get me wrong. It's not the sex itself that I don't like it's just that getting touched part that I can't stand. I really-" Jack interrupted him this time. "Hiccup it's alright! Really! I can understand that and it's okay if you don't want to get touched there." Hiccup halted in front if Jack's home. It was a small house with a little garden. It looked really nice. "Come here." Hiccup put his arms around Jack and pulled him towards him. Jack got kissed by Hiccup. "I just hope this doesn't end now because of that. I really don't want this to end." Hiccup nearly whispered. "It won't"


	3. Chapter 3

Fact was that both really didn't know how to handle this. Jack really wanted to know why but didn't want to push Hiccup. On the other Hand Hiccup didn't know what to do. So for the rest of Saturday they just let it be.

Jack was really annoyed as he heard his phone buzz. It was Sunday and it wasn't even 9 o'clock! So who the hell was texting him this early? Jack searched for his phone on his nightstand. He was very surprised when he saw that he got a message from Hiccup. He opened it and read it.

"_R U still sleeping?" _

Jack rolled his eyes. _"I HAVE BEEN sleeping… what do you want this early?" _

"_Sorry about that- Are you free today?" _

"_Still grounded for today and Dad and my bro are around all day. Sorry :S … would you now please let me sleep again? I'm a long sleeper ya know?" _

"_Well then good night again you little dormouse ;)"_

Jack chuckled at this last message and put his phone once again away.

The next time Jack woke up it was nearly 11 o'clock. He turned on his back and starred for a little while at the ceiling before he got up. He dragged his feet to the bathroom and took a long shower. After that he got dressed and went downstairs. He sat down on the kitchen table and lay his head on it. "Still tired? How come?" Jack looked at his Father. Well actually adoptive father. He and Nightlight had been adopted by this man. And Nightlight wasn't his real brother. His Father's name is North. He has adopted Nightlight and a few years later North has adopted him. "You should know me better Dad, I'm always like that on Sundays." North smiled. "I know." Jack huffed but then someone placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up and saw his beloved Brother. "Thank you so much." Jack really had the best brother and father on the whole wide world.

Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was watching the last ice hockey game together with Nightlight and North. Nightlight was the captain of the Guardian College Ice hockey team. He had been in love with this sport since ever. Jack wasn't really paying attention. He was reading a book and texting with Hiccup. It turned out that Hiccup wasn't just really good looking; he was also one of those guys who never stop working on their car, motorcycle or whatever. Jack could just imagine how Hiccup looked covered with machine oil. But then someone tore his phone out of his hand. "Hey!" Jack complained and looked at Nightlight. "Who are you texting with the whole time?" Nightlight looked on the screen. "Who's Hiccup?" Jack leaned over and gathered his Phone back. "None of your business!" North cleared his throat. "Is this that Hiccup you spent the last Saturday night with? That Hiccup who had answered your phone?" Jack shrugged. "Maybe?" Nightlight and North both looked expectant at Jack who just moaned annoyed. "Oh man yes it's the same Hiccup! Are you happy now?!" Jack crossed his arms and pouted. "Jack I don't think that this boy is a good company for you." North said calm. "Wha- What?! You don't even know him! He's not like that!" North was thinking about Jack's words. "You don't really think about it right?" Nightlight asked and looked at his Father. "Good, then I want to meet this young man. Let's say next Saturday?"

Jack lay on his bed on his belly and tipped in a message for Hiccup.

"_Good news: My father wants to meet you, bad news: My father wants to meet you."_

It took Hiccup a few minutes to text back. _"Oh, what have I done to deserve this honor?" _

"_My stupid brother wanted to know who I'm texting with and then one came to another… So are you free on Saturday?" _

"_Yes I'm free after Training and since when is your brother stupid?"_

"_Since always -.- You should know him, his name's Nightlight."_

Another few minutes after Hiccup answered. _"NIGHTLIGHT'S YOUR BROTHER?!"_

Jack raised an eyebrow. _"Uhm… yes. Everyone knows that…"_

"_But, but, but… you don't even look alike?! Will he be also there on Saturday?"_

Jack smiled. _"We're both adopted and I dunno. Maybe?"_

"_Adopted? How come? And you should know that I and Nightlight aren't friends or even close to this."_

Jack chuckled. _"I know that you two have a very deep rivalry. He's always complaining about you ;). Well my parents gave me away and North, my Father, adopted me."_

"_Is that so… I'm sorry about that :("_

"_Nah it's fine. My adoptive father is really nice so I can't complain."_

"_I meant that I'm sorry about that you have to hear all that complaining about me ;P"_

Jack rolled his eyes. _"Haha, how funny. I really can't imagine that I didn't recognize you after all this complaining I had to hear."_

"_Well seems that I'm really not such a bad guy."_

"_Would be better. If my father thinks you are one, then this was it for us. End, Finoto, Ende."_

"_Don't worry. I'll handle this ;). Your Father will love me." _

Jack sighed. _"I really hope so."_

Faster than Jack wanted the next Saturday came around. Hiccup would be here in a few minutes and Jack already limped to the kitchen. He got hurt on Thursday during Training. It seems like his left ankle was badly sprained. Luckily Nightlight wasn't around and so the first meeting between Hiccup and North should go smoothly. At least Jack hoped so. The doorbell rang and Jack wanted to get up and open the door but his Father was already up. "No, no. I go."

Jack could hear how North opened the door and was greeted by Hiccup and otherwise. It sounded like Hiccup had brought a little present like Jack had told him. Hiccup couldn't be wrong with cookies. North just loved cookies. They came into the kitchen. Jack got greeted by Hiccup with a little kiss on his cheek. "How's the foot?" Hiccup asked. "Gets better day by day." Hiccup smiled. "That's good to hear."

North watched them carefully. He had recognized Hiccup from the first second on. He personally had nothing against the Dragon College and its students but he had heard rough things from Nightlight about Hiccup. On the other Hand Ice Hockey's a rough Sport and so… maybe he should just make his own opinion about this boy? Sure the boy had a lip piercing and even some tattoos not to mention his style of clothing but he would give him a chance out of love for Jack.

Jack was relieved. Everything was just going fine between Hiccup and North. It seemed like they were on a very good term with each other. But then the unavoidable happened. Nightlight got home. "I'm back." His voice faded away once he saw Hiccup sitting on the kitchen Table. "What is HE doing here?!" Then he looked at Jack and then back at Hiccup. "Oh no, no, no, no! Don't tell me HE's that Hiccup!" Jack stood up. "Nightlight let me-" but Nightlight had already seized Hiccup by his collar. "You! Hands off my little brother!" Hiccup looked at Nightlight. "I'm sorry but that's not possible." Nightlight was about to hit Hiccup when North stood up. "Nightlight! In your room!" Nightlight looked at his Father. "But-" Nightlight saw North's look and let go of Hiccup. "The jury is still out!" with that Nightlight disappeared into his room. Jack sighed. "Are you alright?" Hiccup just ruffled Jack's hair. "I'm fine."

After Hiccup was gone Jack sat with North alone at the kitchen table. "And?" North looked at his son. "He may not look like a kind person but I think he's a nice guy if you know him better. So yes, I allow it. And even if I would have said no, you two would still meet." Jack sprang up. "Thank you!" but he was a little too fast and stood accidently on his left foot. "Ow… I just go upstairs and lay down." North nodded. "Favor your foot."

Jack looked at his phone while he sat on his desk. Hiccup had texted.

"_And?"_ he asked.

"_You're approved :)"_

"_I'm very pleased to hear that. What about Nightlight?"_

Jack sighed. _"Don't worry about him. Dad promised me to talk to him."_

"_Hey, want to go to the movies tonight?"_

Jack smiled. _"Immediately after you're approved you want to take me on a date? How rude. But yes I'd love to go."_

"_What should I say? I'm a bad guy remember ;) I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock then. See you soon 3."_

Jack looked at his clock. It was now 4 o'clock so he still had time to do some things.


	4. Chapter 4

North entered Nightlight's room. His son was angry he could see that. "How can you allow Jack to meet up with that… that-" Nightlight groaned angry. North sighed. "I know that you don't like him but Jack does like him." North said calmly. "But-" North shushed him. "At least try to get along with Hiccup. For Jack's sake." Nightlight sighed. "Okay I'll try it. For Jack."

Nightlight still wasn't okay with this but he would at least try to accept it. Nightlight sat on Jack's bed while Jack searched for something to wear. "Why am I here?" Nightlight asked after a while. "Because you always tell me what to wear when I go out even if I don't ask for it." Jack said while he searched through his wardrobe. Nightlight huffed. "And I'm always right 'cause your style of clothing is terrible." Jack looked indignant at him. "Hey!" and threw a shirt towards his older Brother who just laughed. "You're really mean." Jack said and crossed his arms. Nightlight got up and put his arms around Jack. "Aww, is there someone pouting?" Jack sighed. "Are you helping me now or not?" Nightlight smiled. "Sure."

Jack looked at himself in the mirror. "Are you sure about this? Isn't it a bit too much?" Nightlight nodded. "Not it's perfect like this." Jack turned around and looked at his brother. "And you don't somehow trick me?" Nightlight sighed and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. "I'm doing this for you not for Hiccup. I'm trying to give him a chance 'cause it seems like you really like him." Jack's smile grew wider and threw his arms around his brother. "Thank you!" Nightlight chuckled. "You're welcome." Just in that moment the doorbell rang. "Seems like your date's here."

Jack opened the door and saw a smiling Hiccup. "Ready?" Jack nodded. "I just get my Jacket." And so Jack disappeared. Hiccup saw Nightlight who was leaning on the wall. "I still don't like ya but I'll accept you as long as you're out of the rink for Jack's sake. But if you break my little brother's heart I swear I'm gonna-" Hiccup interrupted him. "The last I want is to break his heart." Just in that moment Jack came back. He looked suspicious at both of them. "Have I missed something?" Hiccup and Nightlight both shook their head.

Once Jack was out the door and closed it he got harshly kissed by Hiccup. "Couldn't hold it back." Hiccup smiled and walked to his car. Jack caught up with Hiccup and nudged his side. Hiccup chuckled and just gooses Jack who squeaked surprised. North watched them through the window. He just smiled. Yeah, yeah, young love.

The ride to the movies went quiet but not in an uncomfortable way. "You look great." Hiccup said while Jack got out of the car. "Thank you but I had a little help." Jack smiled. "You look good yourself." Jack added but still smiled. Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and walked with him towards the entrance.

They searched for their places and sat down. There weren't that much people around. "I just realized that I practically know nothing about you." Hiccup said and looked at Jack. Jack smiled and turned a little around so they could speak better with each other. "Okay. The same applies to me. So what do you want to know?" Hiccup took Jack's hand. "What I'm right now really interested in is that whole adoption thing." Jack looked a little away. "Like I texted you. My real parents gave me away and North adopted me." Hiccup made Jack look at him again. "I know that but… I have the feeling that there's more behind it." Jack sighed. "I know their names and sometimes they write me letters but… I never answer them. I guess I'm still mad at them for giving me away and for keeping my little sister." Hiccup looked confused at Jack. "Little Sister?" Jack sighed again heavily. "Yeah. My real parents had me and my little sister Emma but somehow they couldn't manage to raise both of us so they gave me away. I was like 5 or 6 years old and my little sister had been just born but I remember nothing about them or her not even their faces or voices but I shouldn't complain. I have now North and Nightlight." Jack shrugged. "But you feel abandoned and betrayed because they gave you away and not your sister." Hiccup added. "I guess yes. I don't want to have contact with them. I just don't want it. They didn't want me at all and so it's not fair of them to write me." Hiccup nodded. "I see."

Jack looked at Hiccup. "What about your parents?" Hiccup shrugged. "Well my Mother doesn't live with us anymore. My parents got divorced when I was 8 years old. I'm always visiting my Mom during summer vacations or sometimes on weekends. And my dad… well, he's a real workaholic. I don't see him that often because he's always on business trips or works until late at night." "Divorced? I'm sorry to hear that." Jack said but Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, it's no big deal. Actually it's my fault." Hiccup sighed. "Your fault? But you were only 8 years old." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Well when I was 8 years old I lost my left leg. My Mom and I had that car accident and my leg got squashed between the two cars. They couldn't get me out so they had to cut that part off. Since that day my parents always argued fiercely and they still do when they see each other." Jack got silent but Hiccup just chuckled. "It sounds worse than it really is."

Jack leaned on Hiccup's shoulder while they watched the movie. None of them spoke. They just enjoyed to company of each other and the movie. Then there was the break. "So where were we?" Jack asked and looked at Hiccup. "We spoke about our parents." Hiccup said and also looked at Jack. "Hmm... okay. Do you have siblings?" Hiccup shook his head. "Okay. Ehm… Oh I know. What's your favorite color?" Hiccup chuckled. "Seriously?" Jack nodded. "Fine. Green. And yours?" Jack smiled. "Blue." Hiccup smiled too. Jack was just too cute. "Pets?" Hiccup asked. "Never had and probably never will have. You?" Jack asked curious. "I have a cat but he's rather outside than inside." "So that's why I hadn't seen him when I was at yours." Hiccup kissed Jack's cheek and Jack smiled. "If you excuse me now. I need to go to the bathroom." And then Jack stood up and left the cinema hall.

Hiccup searched through his phone. It was pretty boring without Jack here to talk to. Hiccup stopped immediately once he saw the latest news. This was not good. Luckily Jack came back, well he rather rushed back. "Hiccup! I've just seen on the TV in the saloon the latest news!" Jack sat down next to Hiccup and seemed to be a little perplexed. "So have I on my Phone." Hiccup turned his Phone towards Jack. There was again the picture of them together entering the Cinema while holding hands. "Ohh! What are we going to do now?" Jack was just about to lose his head. "Calm down Jack." Hiccup said and took Jack's head between his hands. "It's not that bad at all. Sooner or later someone would have seen us together and recognized us. Now it's out and I don't mind because I'm not ashamed to be together with you, a Guardian-student and figure skater." Jack looked into Hiccup's eyes. He was as cool as a cucumber and that calmed Jack. "Okay. Good. We accept it. And you should know I'm not ashamed either. I was just a little shocked how fast they found out." Hiccup smiled at Jack. "That's fine. We should sit together with our Trainers and Parents and work out a strategy until then no interviews, no comments, nothing." Jack nodded. "I got it." Hiccup smiled. "But now…" Hiccup leaned over to Jack and kissed him softly. "Let's enjoy the rest of the movie." Hiccup added and Jack nodded while smiling at him.

After the movie they sat in the Burger Factory. "Hardly after we were in the news there was already the first pap." Jack sighed. Hiccup looked at Jack. He was the most popular student on the Dragon College and he and his Team had won already some tournaments and Hiccup also played in the national team. Jack had told him that he also was in the national Team and he was the most popular student on the Guardian College. All in all they both were best-known here in Town and around it maybe even in the whole nation so of course it had only been a matter of time before they were spotted. "I know. Paparazzi are very annoying but we shouldn't care right? I mean in a few weeks the storm will be over and no one will be still interested in us. They will run after another hot story." Hiccup said and grabbed Jack's hand. "I guess you're right." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "Hey, when do you have to be home?"

Jack was very curious where Hiccup would take him. He had said it was a secret and the wanted to show him something. So Jack was very surprised when they stopped in front of the ice rink. "What are we doing here?" Jack asked Hiccup once they were out of the car. Hiccup just smiled at Jack. "Follow me." Hiccup climbed over the entrance and opened it for Jack. "Isn't this breaking in?" Hiccup shook his head and smiled. "Not if you have a key." Jack rolled his eyes but smiled.

Jack took a look around. He had never seen the ice rink empty. Hiccup looked at Jack. "Do you just want to stand there and stare holes into the air?" Jack turned towards Hiccup who held up ice skates. "But how shall I skate with my foot?" Hiccup laid an arm around Jack's waist and pressed Jack against him. "Just trust me."

Jack had never skated with just one skate and it wasn't easy but luckily Hiccup was there. Hiccup held him close and Jack felt so warm in Hiccup's embrace. Jack just leaned into this embrace and let Hiccup guide him over the ice. "Hiccup?" Jack asked quietly. "Hmm?" Jack looked up at Hiccup. "Do you love me?" Hiccup smiled at Jack's foolish question. Wasn't that obvious? "Do you think I would be here with you if I wouldn't?" Jack shrugged. "It's just… none of us ever said it." Hiccup looked at Jack. "I'm sorry for that but I'm not good when it comes to feelings." Jack nodded and leaned again against Hiccup. "Tell me." Hiccup suddenly demanded. "Tell me what you feel for me." Jack looked up at Hiccup whose eyes were warmly looking at him. "I love you Hiccup."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack murmured once he heard his phone buzz. He took it and looked at it. Aster was phoning him. Jack answered the call and got immediately yelled at. "Jack! Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Aster said. "Aster please. It's still early in the morning. What are you talking about?" Jack huffed. "YOU and HADDOCK? TOGETHER?!" Jack rubbed his neck. "Yeah I know. I wanted to tell you but since I know that you don't like him and so I was just a little afraid to tell you since Nightlight had already made a fuss about it." Jack sighed deeply. "But we are friends Jack! I know you since you came here! You really could have told me!" Aster whined and Jack knew that it was played. "Yeah sure you little baby. I'll make it up to you. Let's gather something to eat later on my costs." Jack could almost hear how Aster's mouth corners went up. "Good idea and then you have to tell me everything!"

Hiccup was already up and asked himself if he should text Jack. He was unsure because he didn't want to wake the younger teen up. "Son." Hiccup turned his head towards his father. Today was one of the rare days his Father was home. "We need to talk." Hiccup looked at Stoick who took place next to his son. "I heard news about you and this other boy… what was his name again?" Hiccup looked at his father. "Jack Frost Dad. He's a figure skater at the Guardian College and also in the national team." Stoick nodded. "Yes I know who he is. I just want to know if you take him serious. Not like those others I met before." Hiccup sighed. "Dad I already told you that they hadn't been something serious. We weren't Boyfriends." "But Jack is?" Stoick raised his eyebrow. "I…We haven't spoken about this yet." Stoick sighed. "I just fear that this boy is once again just one of your 'quickies'. I haven't even met him in personal until now." "He's different Dad. He's not a quickie." Stoick looked at his son. "Fine if you say so. Why don't you bring him over so I can meet him? I'm very curious."

Jack was about to get dressed when his phone buzzed again. He sat down on his bed and looked at it. It was a text from Hiccup.

"_Have you time today? 'cause today my father wants to meet you."_

"_I have some time but not until this evening."_ Jack tipped and slipped into his blue sweater.

"_That's fine. Then let's say at 7 o'clock at mine?"_

"_All right I'll be there :)" _

Once Jack has had breakfast he went to Aster. Aster always organizes a very big Easter egg hunt for the little kids and Jack volunteered to help him with the preparation. On top of that Jack still owned Aster a meal. So they sat now together on Aster's workbench and colored already a few Easter eggs. "So you and Haddock hmm?" Jack looked at his friend. "Yeah me and Hiccup." Jack confirmed and Aster snickered. "Who would have thought that?" Jack huffed. "No don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem with that." Aster added. "But are you sure about him?" Jack shrugged. "Well I can't complain at all. Everything seems to run smooth between us. We hadn't had fights till now and even North is okay with it." Aster smiled. "Well I'm happy for you." Jack looked surprised at Aster. "You smile more often since you two met." Aster said and smiled at Jack. "Really? I do?" Aster nodded. "Yes you do." Jack smiled. "See? You just smiled." Jack chuckled. "Maybe you're right."

Aster and Jack sat in the Burger Factory and ate together lunch on Jack's cost. "Your Lover just entered." Aster said and Jack turned around to take a look but there was no one. He turned again back to Aster who silently laughed. "You're an ass!" Jack threw some napkins at his Friend and tried not to laugh. Just in that moment Jack's phone buzzed. "Prince Charming?" Aster asked. It was really Hiccup who had texted. "Yes." Jack smiled while he read through Hiccup's text and even while he tipped in his answer. "You know, I'm starting to think that this is really cute." Jack looked at his best Friend. "You're stupid." Aster snickered. "Well anyway. Thanks for your help today." Jack shrugged. "No Problem at all."

Jack was dressed and ready for his dinner with Hiccup and his father. "Dad, please. I'll be alright. Stop worrying so much over nothing." Jack sighed. "I know, I know. This is ridiculous." North admitted and Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes it is." North huffed. "But please. Remember to text me when you are getting home." Jack rolled his eyes. "I will." Jack said while he got on his blue scooter. "Have a nice evening son." Jack smiled at his father. "Thanks dad." Jack waved at him and drove with his Scooter down the street.

Jack noticed how long the way from his home to Hiccup actually was but he still made it in time. He rang the doorbell and Hiccup opened up. "Hey there Jackie." Jack blew his cheeks up. "Don't call me that." Hiccup chuckled and kissed Jack's soft lips. "Fancy clothes you have." Hiccup smirked. "Well I wanted to make a good expression." Hiccup huffed. "I know and I'm very sorry to tell you that now but my Father was called about an emergency." Jack sighed. "Then I got into these stupid clothes for nothing?" Hiccup smiled. "Not at all. I think you look really charming in them." Jack blushed slightly which make Hiccup smile. "So it's just us two tonight?" Jack asked. "Yes it's just us. I hope you don't mind." "Of course not Hiccup."

Jack wore now one of Hiccup's sweater which was definitely too big but Jack didn't mind. The sweater just smelled too good. It smelled like Hiccup does. However. Hiccup had cooked some dinner and it tasted delicious. "Do you like it?" Hiccup asked. "Like it? It's delicious! I love it!" Hiccup chuckled and Jack smiled. "Glad to hear that." Hiccup said and looked at Jack. "And thanks for the sweater. It's much more comfortable." The older one smiled. "Not for that. So what have you done today?" Jack shrugged. "Not that much. You see Aster always organizes a big Easter egg hunt for the little kids and I helped him to do some preparations like I do every year." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Big Easter egg hunt?" Jack chuckled. "I know sounds weird but Aster just loves Easter and he wants to do something special on that day. So he started those egg hunts." Hiccup smiled. "I see. That was truly a good idea."

Once they had eaten up and had done the dishes they went upstairs and lay now on Hiccup's bed. Jack lay on his side and looked at the TV. Actually they were watching a movie but Hiccup found it more interesting to kiss and to nibble Jack's neck. Jack turned on his back to look at Hiccup. "Having Fun?" Hiccup smiled and stroke some strands off Jack's forehead. "I do have Fun indeed." Jack smiled at him. "You didn't shave today did you?" Hiccup huffed. "I know. It's very disturbing." Jack smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. Actually it looks pretty sexy or handsome whatever you prefer." Hiccup smirked. "I prefer both as long as you say it." Hiccup leaned down and kissed Jack demanding.

It didn't take long for their clothes to land on the ground. Jack had his arms slung around Hiccup's neck and his legs around the older's hips while he sat on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup kissed Jack impatient but it seemed like Jack didn't even thought about moving. Hiccup looked at Jack. "Stop being so teasing." Jack smirked. "I don't know what you mean." Jack moved his hips a little and Hiccup groaned. "If you don't stop I'm taking over." Jack kissed down Hiccup neck. "I didn't know that you need it that badly." Hiccup groaned and laid his arms around Jack's back and pushed himself up and brought Jack so underneath him. Jack huffed. "You are really impatient." Hiccup started to move and made Jack moan. "Not my fault that you are so teasingly." Jack kissed Hiccup's cheek. "I am very sorry but teasing you is just too funny." Hiccup pushed hard into Jack. "Ow! Okay I got it. Not more teasing… at least not for today." Hiccup kissed Jack's reddened lips. "I think we still have to work on that." Jack smiled and pulled Hiccup's head down. "Maybe." He whispered against Hiccup's lips. "But now let's get back to the real fun." Hiccup smirked.

Afterwards they sat together in the bathtub. Jack on the right side and Hiccup on the left. Hiccup was massaging Jack's injured left foot. "Okay… eh… would you rather fall off a cliff or would you rather eat the trash from the cafeteria?" Hiccup looked at Jack. "Fall of a cliff definitely." Jack laughed. "My turn. Would you rather dance with Bigfoot or would you rather go on a date with Snotlout." Hiccup asked and Jack was thinking. "Snotlout is that short mean guy in your team right?" Hiccup nodded. "Yep. So what do you choose?" Jack smiled. "I dance with Bigfoot." Hiccup smiled. "If you would have gone out with Snotlout I would have been really mad." Jack's smile faded. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he saw it. "Uhm… There was something I wanted to talk about." Hiccup looked unsure at Jack. "What about?" Jack sighed. "It's just… I don't really know what we are. I mean are we just… Friends? Or a couple? Or-" Hiccup shushed him. "Come here." Hiccup said and spread his arms a little. Jack turned around and leaned against Hiccup's chest while Hiccup laid his arms around Jack. "Well you are definitely my Friend but I would say you are also my Boyfriend 'cause I really enjoy your company." Jack looked up at Hiccup. "So we are a couple." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack's hand. "Yes we are."

Actually Jack wanted to go home but it a heavy storm raged on and so he spent the night at Hiccup's. Jack lay curled up next to Hiccup with his head on Hiccup's shoulder. "Have you informed your dad? Not that I have to pick up your phone again." Hiccup smiled. "Yes I did and please don't do this ever again especially when my Father calls. He will straightly think of the worst." Hiccup chuckled. Jack sounded already half asleep. "Tired?" Jack just nodded. "You just powered me out." Hiccup smiled at Jack's words. "Can… Can I entrust you with something?" Jack looked up at Hiccup. "Sure you can. What is it?" Hiccup sighed heavily and Jack saw that it was hard for him to talk about. "It's just… I want to tell you the reason why I don't like to get… touched." Jack looked at Hiccup. "You don't have to do that." But Hiccup just shook his head. "I have to. I just… have to tell you." Jack wanted to sit up but Hiccup pulled him back down. "I would prefer if you just listen and… don't look at me." Jack nodded and laid his head back on Hiccup's shoulder. "It all started when I was 10 years old."


	6. Chapter 6

Before this chapter starts I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews this story got :) It's always nice to read what other people think about your work ^^ So here you go:

"My Dad and I just moved here and 'cause he had a lot of work to do he organized a Babysitter. Back then I was really mad that he got me a Babysitter. I was already 10 years old and I could have taken care of myself but anyway. At first he was real fun but that soon changed. A few months later it started. At first just some looks every once in a while and some accidental touches." Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jack whispered as he heard Hiccup's voice. It was broken and quiet, just so different than usual. Hiccup shook his head. "No. You need to hear this." Jack nodded slowly and Hiccup continued. "But it really started when he one night got into my bed. I was only 10 and hadn't had the courage to tell my father so this continued until I was 12. Then I finally was able to spit it out. Shortly after that he was imprisoned but I wasn't the same anymore. Since then I get very uncomfortable if someone touches me. Everything is fine as long as I have control over everything." Before Hiccup could do anything he got pressed against Jack's chest. Jack had clung his arms around Hiccup tightly and he slowly rubbed Hiccup's back. Jack had buried his nose in Hiccup's hair and Hiccup could feel how silent tears wetted his head.

Hiccup didn't know how long Jack just held him and silently cried for him. Hiccup had long ago stopped crying over what happened. The truth was that Hiccup somehow enjoyed Jack's embrace. It felt comforting so Hiccup leaned even more into it. But a few minutes later Hiccup slowly slipped out of Jack embrace and looked at the younger boys face. It was a little wetted and reddened from all the crying. "Thanks for telling me." Jack breathed under his sobs. Hiccup took Jack's face between his hands. "Hey… it's fine. I'm fine now." Jack nodded and Hiccup wiped away Jack's tears.

_Hiccup slowly opened his eyes as he felt cold. He turned his head and saw that Jack wasn't there anymore. Hiccup sat up and took a look around. His bedroom door was open. Hiccup got up and walked towards the door and got outside. He heard some noises from downstairs. "Jack?" Hiccup saw how Jack got into his shoes and walked outside the house. Was he just leaving? Hiccup rushed downstairs and outside. He managed to catch Jack's wrist. "Jack? What's going on?" Jack turned around. "I'm leaving that's what's going on." Hiccup looked at Jack wide eyed. "But why?" Jack smirked. "Because you're weak. I have never loved you."_

Hiccup started up from his sleep and panted. Just a bad dream. Hiccup slowly turned his head and saw Jack, still sleeping deeply beside him. Hiccup sighed in relief and lay back down. He buried his head in Jack's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Jack breathed out and laid also an arm around Hiccup and buried his hand in the soft auburn hair. "'s everything alright?" Jack whispered dozily. "Yeah, as long as you're here." Hiccup whispered back. "Go back to sleep." Hiccup added and smiled. Jack just nodded and went out like a light. Hiccup chuckled and embraced Jack tighter before he slept in again too.

When Hiccup woke up Jack was gone. The Bathroom door was open and Jack's clothes still lay on the chair where he had placed them yesterday. So he hadn't left but where was he? Hiccup stretched himself and sat up. Something smelled very good. Hiccup got up and threw one of his sweater over and walked downstairs. He heard Jack's voice from the kitchen but who was he talking to? Hiccup walked inside and saw his Father and Jack sitting on the table while eating breakfast and talking. "Finally awake?" Stoick asked his son and Jack turned around and smiled at Hiccup. "Hey." Hiccup said and kissed Jack before he sat down next to him. "Actually I wanted to bring you some Breakfast upstairs but then your Father got back home." Jack explained. "We didn't want to wake you up." Stoick added. Hiccup looked at the plate in front of him. Those Pancakes looked too delicious for his dad. "I made them." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "I thought that." Hiccup chuckled. "Do you want to say I can't cook?" Stoick asked and looked offended at his son. "Dad I love but you really can't cook."

It looked like Jack and Stoick just got along quiet well, much to Hiccup's pleasure. He and Jack were now back upstairs in his room. "You know, I was somehow afraid that you would leave me." Jack looked surprised at Hiccup. "Why would I do that?" Hiccup shrugged. "You see I once had a Girlfriend and after I told her what I told you yesterday, she broke up and left." Jack looked shocked at Hiccup. "How heartless." Hiccup hugged Jack close. "I don't like the idea of being left anyway. You could say I'm a little afraid." Jack looked up at Hiccup. "You are afraid of being left alone?" Hiccup didn't answer. He just pressed a kiss on Jack's Forehead. Jack leaned into Hiccup embrace. It felt somehow strange now that he knew what happen but he didn't want Hiccup to feel advantaged. Jack would try to treat him like he did until now, was probably the best though. Sure, Jack needed some time to digest everything but he was confident that he… they could get through it.

Afterwards Hiccup drove Jack home and right afterward to school. It was Monday but they would see each other this evening anyway. Tonight was the first match between the Night Fury and the Guardians. "I don't even know for which team I shall cheer." Hiccup chuckled at Jack's words. "Why don't you just cheer for both?" Hiccup proposed. "Is that even possible?" Hiccup stopped the car in front of Jack School. "I don't know. I guess you have to figure it out tonight." Jack shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't cheer at all." Hiccup leaned over to Jack and kissed his cheek. "You better cheer for me. I won't have any motivation if you don't." Jack rolled his eyes but smiled. "How romantic you are."

"Nightlight calm down! It's just a match." Jack said and looked at his brother. "Calm down? Before a match? Never!" Jack sighed. "You will get a heart attack!" Nightlight looked at his younger brother. "Shall I remember you, how you are acting before a performance?" "I uhm… no." Nightlight smiled pleased and Jack huffed. "You will do great out there. Like always. Just stop being so nervous. It makes me nervous too!" Nightlight raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sure. Anyway. Who will you support tonight?" Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Both?" Nightlight chuckled. "Yeah sure. Good luck trying." Nightlight skated off to his team and Jack could just shake his head but then he felt an arm around his waist. Of course it was Hiccup. "Nervous?" Jack asked but Hiccup just shrugged. "I'm never nervous." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Never. Of course." Hiccup smiled at pressed a kiss on Jack's hair. "Wish me luck." Hiccup said before he also got on the ice. "Good luck but you won't need it!"

In the first period both teams got on each other like two male cats that defended their territory. It was rather a boxing match than an ice hockey match but that was normal. It was the first match between the two colleges and both want to win. No one managed to make a goal but in the second period the Night Fury scored. Of course the Guardians couldn't acquiesce that and scored at the beginning of the third period. That was when the real match started. A Draw couldn't be accepted but in the end the Guardians came out as winner.

Hiccup and his team were very disappointed but Hiccup felt already better as he saw Jack waiting by his car. "Are you alright? You got some pretty harsh checks out there." Jack asked a little worried. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Hiccup kissed Jack and opened afterwards his car. "Shall I drive you home?" Jack nodded. "I'd be glad to. Nightlight is already off with the boys. I guess they went to celebrate somewhere." Hiccup huffed and got into the car. "Hey next time you'll win." Jack said smiling while he got into the car. He leaned over and kissed Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup smiled and looked at Jack. "What would I do without you?"


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks passed and of course both had a lot of training so they hadn't had the chance to meet up. Jack was lazily lying on the couch and watched TV. He has had a rough day. At first he had Training c and afterwards he was helping Aster with his Easter eggs and then he had to babysit the neighbor's children. Jack really had no idea that children could have that much energy reserves. Jack sighed. He hadn't seen Hiccup since Monday. Just as Hiccup could hear him, Jack's phone ringed.

"Hey Hic." Jack greeted. "Hic? Okay if you call me Hic I definitely call you Jackie." Jack chuckled. "Anyway. What are you doing?" "Just phoning with a really cute guy. You?" Jack smiled. "Not that much." Jack sighed. "Has been a rough day so I just lay here watching TV and wait for the Pizza-guy." Jack could almost hear how Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Pizza? And your Father isn't complaining?" "Nope. I'm alone tonight. Nightlight's out with some friends and Dad has one of his card games with some old friends." Just in that Moment the Doorbell rang. "Oh is probably my Pizza. Well it better is because I'm starving." He could hear Hiccup laugh on the other side. Jack got up and opened the door and was very surprised to see Hiccup. "I…what…how? What?" Hiccup chuckled. "Surprise and you are repeating yourself." Hiccup said and put his phone away. "I uhm… just didn't expect you to be here." Jack said and let Hiccup inside. "That's why this is called a surprise." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Wow you really are a nerd. You never told me about your glasses." Jack blushed slightly. "You see… I only wear them at home because I don't like them very much." Hiccup smiled. "Well I like them. They suit you." Jack smiled too. "Anyway. Want to eat?" The Ice Hockey player conjured a Pizza from behind his back.

A Pizza later they sat on the couch and played some videogames. "Wha- You just shot me!" Hiccup smirked. "Whoops." Jack just groaned. "We are in the same team in case you haven't got that!" Hiccup shrugged and Jack realized that the older one had done this on purpose. "That means revenge!" Hiccup just smiled but his smile soon faded. "Pfft, just try I- What the hell! I'm dead! What just happened?" Jack smiled and shrugged. "Whoops." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Just wait!" Hiccup leaned over Jack and started to tickle him. "Oh no, oh no… wait!" Jack laughed out loud. "I didn't know that you are so ticklish." Hiccup smirked. "Please, please stop!" Jack managed to say while he laughed. "Fine I stop but just because you pleaded." Jack looked offended at Hiccup. "You're mean." Hiccup chuckled. "Says the one who killed me." Before Jack even could complain Hiccup kissed him. "You are lucky that you're such a good kisser." Jack said before he got kissed again.

Hiccup laid on the couch and Jack on him. "Jack?" Jack looked up at Hiccup. "Hmm?" Hiccup looked also at Jack. "You told me that you love me and I just can't stop wondering why?" Jack chuckled. "Well, you see, you're the first in a long time who just sees me. Not the figure skater. Just me." Hiccup smiled. "I was expecting something like because I'm good looking." Jack rolled his eyes. "No really. That's one of the most reasons someone is together with me. But you're different and I like that." Hiccup added and looked at him. Jack smiled. "You're cute." Hiccup looked offended. "I'm not cute!" Jack just laughed.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when North returned. It took longer than he thought. It was all silent in the house. North stepped into the living room. There were some controllers and DVD's lying on the table. He would ask Jack tomorrow to put them away. North took his coat off and slipped out of his shoes. He walked as quietly as he could upstairs and took a look inside Jack's Bedroom. He was very surprised to see Hiccup in Jack's bed, with his arms clung around Jack, both lying on their side. They were still in their clothes and slept deeply. Jack hadn't told him that Hiccup would come over. Anyway he was now here but North didn't mind. North shut the door again and let them sleep on.

When Hiccup woke up the next morning he was at first a little confused but then he remembered that he spent the night here with Jack. He looked down at Jack who sill slept deeply. Hiccup pressed a soft kiss on Jack's hair. He took a look around since he hadn't had time to do that yesterday. It was actually the first time he was inside Jack's Bedroom. There were a lot of goblets and medals standing or lying around. On Jack's desk laid a laptop and some books. Jack's room was rather small. The whole house was rather small but Hiccup didn't care. He didn't care if Jack was rich or poor. It didn't matter after all.

Hiccup heard a soft mutter and looked at Jack who turned on his back and looked at Hiccup. "Morning" He whispered and smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup bowed down and kissed Jack. "Mhh… I like waking up like that." Jack said and made Hiccup smile. "Me too." Then someone nocked on the door. "Boys? Are you up?" Jack sat up. "Yeah Dad." North opened the door. "Morning. I just came to say that I'm out now. Downstairs is some Breakfast in case you are hungry." Jack nodded. "Thanks Dad." North smiled and closed the door again. "Your Dad is really nice." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Yeah he is. So… are you hungry? 'cause I am."

Afterwards they lay in Jack's bed. Jack was slightly snoozing while Hiccup was playing with his white hair. They had taken a shower before and of course it had been impossible to take their hands off each other but that had made Hiccup thinking. He needed to know something. "Jack?" the addressed one looked slightly up. "Hmm?" Hiccup kissed Jack's forehead before he asked. "Who was your first?" Jack frowned a little. "Why do you want to know?" Hiccup just shrugged. "Just because." Jack huffed. "Fine I'll tell ya. It was my skating partner back then." Hiccup couldn't remember to have seen Jack ever skating with a partner. "But… you don't have one." "That's because I don't do pair performing anymore." Now Hiccup was really curios. "What happened?" Jack sighed. "I got a pretty bad heartbreak back then and just was sick of it. So I decided to change the Trainer and do single performing." Jack looked at Hiccup who seemed not to be satisfied with this answer. Jack sighed again. "He had betted with his Friends how fast he gets me around."

"Fucking shit! Just tell me his name and I-" Jack hushed Hiccup with a kiss. "That was years ago Hiccup. It doesn't matter anymore. He changed School and since then I never saw him again." Hiccup huffed. "Fine. But no one deserves something like that." Jack smiled at him. "What about you? You told me that you had a Girlfriend once." Hiccup shrugged. "Like I said she broke up and left. What else is there to say? Expect that she was my last relationship before I met you." Jack rolled his eyes. "What about all those quickies? How your father named it." If Hiccup would have been drinking something he would have spat it out. "He told you?!" Jack nodded. "That you are probably the biggest Playboy walking around town." Hiccup huffed. "I kill him. I swear I kill him." Jack chuckled. "Come on. He just wanted me to know so I know who I get involved with. So, are you really such a big Playboy?" Hiccup wanted to say no but that would be a lie. "I am… probably. Or I was." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Which means?" Hiccup kissed Jack forehead. "I don't want someone else in bed than you." Jack leaned forward until their noses touched. "Is that so?" Hiccup smiled. "It is so." Jack smiled too and kissed him.

"How come that you don't have any prizes in a time period over three years?" Hiccup said and looked at his Boyfriend. "Hmm? Oh, I suffered a sickness and afterwards I needed to regain my strength and stamina but it's everything fine now. No aftermaths. Expect the white hair." Hiccup frowned. "You got white hair because of that sickness?" Jack shook his head. "No, because of the treatment." Hiccup frowned. How's that even possible? Jack sighed and smiled at him. "Don't make that face." Jack took Hiccup's face between his hands and kissed him. "It's fine now so stop bothering about nothing." Hiccup slowly nodded. Jack was right. He shouldn't brood so often.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you Jack Frost?" Jack turned around and faced a blond haired girl. She wore a Dragon College T-Shirt. Jack remembered her. She was also an ice hockey player. But what does she want here? In the Guardian College? "I am Jack Frost. Why do you ask?" She pulled out some books from her backpack and gave them to Jack. "I'm Astrid by the way. One of Hiccup's friends. You see he's sick today and I usually bring him his Homework but we have some special Training today and I don't have time. I thought since you tow are together I bring it to you so you can drop by and gave it to him." Jack nodded. "Sure. I'll do it." Astrid smiled at Jack. "Thanks!" She seems to be really nice.

"Ah, good evening Mister Haddock! I just bring some Homework for Hiccup." Jack greeted as Hiccup's Father opened the door. "Good evening to you too Jack. Very well, he's in his room. I have to leave now but you sure know where to go." Jack smiled and nodded. He went upstairs and knocked on Hiccup's bedroom door before he went inside. "I swear if you bring me now Homework Astrid I'm gonna kill ya." Jack chuckled. "Do you want to kill me too?" Hiccup immediately sat up in his bed and looked surprised at Jack. "Jack! What the hell are you doing here?" Jack shrugged and walked towards Hiccup. "Astrid came to me after School and told me that she has some special Training today. So I'm the one who brings you the Homework." Hiccup leaned back into his pillow. "She probably has a date and uses the Training as excuse." Hiccup huffed. "But anyway. So I have the chance to see you." Jack smiled at him and sat down on the bed.

Hiccup didn't look that sick. He has no flushed cheeks so he has no fever. On his table just lay some painkillers and his prosthetic leg leaned against the same table but probably just because it was more comfortable to lie down without it. "You didn't tell me that you're sick. I hope nothing serious?" Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, nothing serious." Hiccup said but twitched. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you in pain?" Jack knew that this was a stupid question. It was too obvious. "I just have sometimes this stupid phantom limb pain. It's driving me crazy!" Hiccup huffed. Jack kissed Hiccup's temple. "Is there something I can do for you?" Hiccup was thinking. "Since you already here, why don't you bear my company?" Hiccup slipped a little and patted on the now free space next to him. Jack smiled and kicked off his shoes and joined Hiccup.

It didn't take long for Jack landing underneath Hiccup and getting kissed. It was really enjoyable until Hiccup winced in pain. Jack looked worried at him. "Are you really alright?" Hiccup clenched his teeth. "Yeah." Hiccup winced again and Jack rolled his eyes. "You are clearly not alright." Jack sat up and pressed Hiccup head against his chest. At first Hiccup made a stand but then rested against Jack who ran a hand through his hair over and over again. Hiccup relaxed and soon the Pain was forgotten.

"I don't want you to see me like that." Hiccup whispered against Jack. "Why?" Jack stopped in his movement and looked at Hiccup. "'cause I don't want you to see me this weak… It's…" Hiccup stopped himself as he heard Jack laugh. "Hey!" Hiccup grabbed the next pillow and hit Jack with it. "Sorry, sorry!" Jack still snickered. "Stop laughing!" Hiccup demanded. "Okay, okay. I'm not laughing anymore. It's just somehow funny how you think you always have to be strong and untouchable." Hiccup looked confused at Jack. "What I try to say is this isn't the way a relationship should work. I mean it's okay to show pain and weakness in front of each other." Hiccup was unsure what to say now so he just snuggled up to Jack.

Hiccup must have fallen asleep because when he woke up again it was already dark outside. He still lay on Jack who was fast asleep. Hiccup looked on the clock. It was nearly 9 pm. "Jack?" Jack murmured and slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm?" Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack softly. "It's nearly nine." Jack nodded and closed his eyes once again before he opened them wide. "What?!" Hiccup snickered. "Oh my! You should see your face right now!" Jack pouted. "You're mean!" Jack got up and picked his bag up. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said and looked at Hiccup. "Alright but I probably go to school again tomorrow." Jack leaned over Hiccup and kissed him. "I'll do it anyway." Jack smiled. "I just have a better idea. I'll pick you up after school." Jack looked at Hiccup unsure. "Well you see I have an appointment later tomorrow so… I won't be at school then." Hiccup looked suspicious at Jack. "Then just tell me where and I'll be there." But Jack denied it. "Don't worry. Dad picks me up anyway but I really, really need to go now!" Jack kissed Hiccup once again before he rushed home.

Hiccup couldn't concentrate on the following day. Jack's behavior yesterday had really been suspicious. Was it possible that Jack was betraying him? Wait! Stop! Not in thousand years. Not Jack. But still. Something was strange. Anyway. Since Hiccup still wasn't able to play ice hockey he decided to follow Jack. Sure it was wrong but he needed, wanted to know what was going on but Hiccup didn't bargain with the suddenly appearing car from behind him.

Jack waited on the reception of the Hospital. Those checkups were really annoying. Luckily they were only three times a year. Just when Jack wanted to leave the Hospital he ran into Hiccup's Father. He somehow seemed to be a little out of it. "Mister Haddock? Is everything alright?" Stoick turned around and saw Jack. "Jack! Good that you're here. Hiccup got in a car accident." Jack nearly let his bag fall. "What?! How is he?" Stoick shook his head. "I don't know but it doesn't seem to be that bad because he isn't on the emergency admission." Jack breathed out. "Then it can't be that bad."

A little later they both were with Hiccup. He had been lucky and just got a few bruises. Stoick was outside and discussed some things with the doctor. "Jesus Hiccup, I nearly had a heart attack!" Hiccup smiled embarrassed at Jack. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or Dad that bad." Jack punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "Don't you dare to do this ever again!" Hiccup rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, okay I promise!" Jack sighed. Hiccup looked at Jack. "How did you even know that fast that I'm here? I just called Dad." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Well… I was already here…" Hiccup grabbed Jack's shoulders. "What do you mean? Has something happened to you?" Jack smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm fine. It just had a checkup." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Checkup on what?" Jack bit his bottom lip. "They checked my… blood-forming organs." Hiccup frowned. "Wait, wait, wait. Why should they checkup on your blood-forming organs? Unless… You have leukemia." Hiccup looked shocked at Jack. Before Hiccup could continue Jack spoke up. "I told you that I once suffered a sickness and yes it had been leukemia back then but I'm now completely fine. Don't worry about that. They just check from time to time to make sure that it doesn't start all over again."

Hiccup seemed to be angry. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Jack looked down. "I just… It's just that it's over. The cancer is gone and I'm fine now. It had happened in the past so I just thought that I don't need to tell because it was years ago." Hiccup took a deep breath the calm himself. "Okay. Good. I know now and that's good." Hiccup took another deep breath before he looked again at Jack. "And your hair is white because of the therapy." Jack nodded. "It's possible that your hair color changes after a Chemotherapy. The girl who I shared the room with had blond hair. Afterwards her hair was brown. I had brown hair and now I have white hair but I don't mind. It somehow suits me." Jack chuckled and Hiccup smiled. "That is probably right but promise me something." Jack looked curious at Hiccup. "Don't ever again keep something that important from me alright?" Jack sighed. "Fine. I promise." Hiccup smiled pleased at him and pressed a kiss on Jack's cheek.

They talked a little while longer until North showed up. Jack and Hiccup said their good byes before Jack left. Hiccup was allowed to leave the Hospital on the following day. Hiccup still felt the urge to speak more with Jack about his leukemia so he phoned Jack in the evening. Jack was speaking over loudspeaker because he was doing some homework on the same time. "Was it acute or chronic?" Jack sighed. This was now like the 10th question Hiccup asked. "Acute. Jesus, can't we just leave it be?" Hiccup stayed silent for a few seconds. "Got that and no, we can't leave it just be. I want to know." Jack groaned. "Please. I don't really like talking about it." Hiccup sighed. "You just could have said that before. I wouldn't have asked." Jack banged his head on his table. "But I told you right from the beginning that I don't want to talk about it!" Hiccup sighed. "Okay, okay then I just scroll through Wikipedia but one last question." Jack sighed. "I listen?" "You told me that the white hair was an adverse effect. Did you get any others?" Jack was thinking. "Well, expect the depression and that I felt sick like never before… no. I had been lucky in this." Jack put his papers in his bag. Afterwards he threw himself on the bed and sighed. "Finally done…" Hiccup smiled. "Is my little Jackie tired?" Jack groaned. "Stop calling me Jackie and I'm not little." Hiccup chuckled. "But your mine and you are smaller than me." Surprisingly he heard no arguments. "Jack?" That was when Hiccup heard soft snores. "Well then sleep well." Hiccup said with a smile before he hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Hiccup? Do you have already plans for the weekend?" Jack suddenly asked. He and Hiccup were phoning together. It somehow became a little rite that they phoned each other before they went to bed. "Uh… no I'm free? Why do you ask?" Jack bit his lip. "You see I have my first Competition in this term and I just wanted to ask if you want to come? You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I would be happy if you'd come but if you don't want to it's alright too-" Hiccup interrupted Jack. "Jack you're babbling and I would love to come." "Sorry about that. The Competition is still a few days away but I'm already nervous." Jack sighed deeply. "I'm sure you will do great. You have done so many extra training with Mister Black, that I'm sure that you will be just fine." Jack smiled. "Thank you."

Hiccup wanted to pick Jack up after his Training. The Competition was tomorrow so he wanted to calm Jack down with a nice evening together. Mister Black stood silently at the edge of the rink and watched Jack doing the last run of his program. "Good evening." Hiccup said as he walked up to him. Mister Black turned around. "Good Evening. I guess you are Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded and joined Mister Black. Together they watched Jack. "He's good no?" Hiccup turned towards Mister Black. "I don't really know. I'm not in this Sport but it looks amazing." He answered and Mister Black nodded. "Jack has big potential. I'm sure he will come a long way." Hiccup looked at Mister Black. "Mind if I ask you something? I just saw that most of the time you are complaining about him and now you just say so nice things about him to me." Mister Black smiled. "Jack may have a big potential but I can't train him with nice words. He won't do better if I always praise him. He needs a strict hand guiding him. As more as I complain as harder he will try and only in that way he will get better. To be honest, there's nearly nothing left I can teach him."

Hiccup looked at Jack who was coming towards them. "Do it tomorrow twice as good and you may win." Mister Black said. "I'll see you tomorrow and remember-" "I'll be there two hours before the competition. I know, I know." Jack interrupted his Trainer. Mister Black looked once again at Jack before he left. "He sure is a special guy." Hiccup said and smiled at Jack. Jack shrugged. "I know but he's good. To be honest I think I would be lost without him." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Hey, do I have now a competitor?" Jack snickered. "Well if those lips don't get kissed soon it may be." Hiccup smiled and leaned towards Jack and kissed him. "I won't let this happen."

Once Jack changed they were on their way to Hiccup. Jack placed his bag and Hiccup looked at Jack. "Want to take a shower?" Jack turned towards Hiccup. "Do you mean all alone or together?" Hiccup placed his hands on Jack's butt. "Well, what would you prefer?" Jack smiled. "I don't know… Would be very lonely all alone…" Hiccup smirked. "We don't want that right?"

A little later they lay lazily on Hiccup's bed. Jack had slightly dozen off while Hiccup was still up wand watching TV. Well maybe he shouldn't have because he was slowly getting hard. He turned the TV off in the hope that it would go away but he was wrong. He couldn't get up without waking Jack and he really didn't want to wake Jack up. He sighed deeply. "Something wrong?" Hiccup looked wide eyed at Jack. "Jack! Oh my I didn't want to wake you." Jack shrugged. "It's alright." He wanted to snuggle up to Hiccup once again but frowned. "Do you-" Hiccup just silently nodded. "I'll just go to the Bathroom and-" Jack shook his head. "I have a better idea."

Hiccup was unsure and Jack who sat between Hiccup's legs could see it. "You trust me right?" Hiccup nodded. "And you know that I would never hurt you." Again a nod. "Let us just try it out okay? You can always say stop." Jack wanted to start his work but Hiccup interrupted. "W-wait." Jack looked up at him. "Would you-… could you-" Jack followed Hiccup's glimpse to his hands. "I can."

Actually Hiccup enjoyed it. He was very surprised. Hiccup bit down on his lower lip while Jack was satisfying him. Everything was fine until he closed his eyes. He knew clearly that it was Jack but once Hiccup had closed his eyes it suddenly felt like it was HIM again. "Stop!" and like Jack promised he let go of him. Jack looked up at Hiccup. "I just- wait here." Hiccup said and then he stood up and disappeared into the Bathroom.

Hiccup wanted to join Jack once again but stopped himself as he heard Jack laugh. Why was Jack laughing? Hiccup opened the door. Jack was still sitting on the ground and was fondling a black cat. He looked up and saw Hiccup. "I think this little thing here is the cat that is so rarely at home right?" Hiccup smiled and sat down next to Jack. "Yeah that's right. His name's Toothless." Once Hiccup sat Toothless let Jack down and made it himself comfortable on Hiccup's lap. "Hey now I'm the one who has a new competitor." Hiccup chuckled. "Aww come here Jackie." Hiccup laid an arm around Jack's hips and pulled Jack towards him. Hiccup pressed a kiss on Jack's hair.

In the Morning Jack woke up all alone in Hiccup's bed. Jack scanned the room and turned then from his side on his back. He rubbed his eyes and starred at the ceilings. Suddenly Hiccup's head appeared in front of Jack. "Yieks! Hiccup! Don't scare me like that!" Hiccup laughed. "I'm sorry Jack!" he still laughed and sat down on the bed. "Ready for your big day?" Jack sighed. "No." Hiccup bowed down and kissed Jack's forehead. "I'm sure you will do wonderful." Jack smiled and looked at Hiccup. "Thank you."

"Hiccup you really don't need to do that. I can take the bus like-" Hiccup shushed Jack. "No. I'll drive you there. I don't mind. Really." Jack sighed. "Is it really okay for you?" Hiccup smiled. "Yes." Jack sighed again and got into Hiccup's car. Hiccup smiled pleased and moved off. "It is a long way you know?" Jack said. "I know that Jack. Your Dad told me where to take you." Jack looked surprised at Hiccup. "When did Dad tell you that?" Hiccup chuckled. "I phoned him this morning while you were still asleep." Jack smiled and looked out of the window. "You know my Dad must really like you… or trust you." Hiccup gave Jack a short look. "Why?" Jack sighed a little. "You know, Dad never liked to leave me in the hands of someone else unless it was someone he really trusted. So you should really feel honored." Jack snickered and Hiccup smiled.

They reached the venue after an hour drive. At the beginning they had talked. Afterwards Hiccup concentrated on the street while Jack listened to the songs he would do his programs today. If Hiccup got it right there will be two parts. At first the short program and then the second part was the free skating. They would be scored by 12 jurors but only 9 assessments would have influence in the end result. Those 9 will be picked randomly by a Computer. Wow, this was much more complicated than the scoring in Ice Hockey.

Hiccup could see that Jack was truly nervous. "Calm down Jack. You'll be fine." He smiled encouraging at him. Jack huffed. "I hope so…" Hiccup wanted to say something but he was interrupted. "Jack!" Jack looked up and smiled. "Remy!" Hiccup looked confused at the other male. He had blue-grey hair and something reminded Hiccup of a rat. Not in a bad way though. "Remy, this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is Remy and old Friend of mine." They shook each other's hand. "Ah, nice to finally meet Jack's Boyfriend." Remy said. He had a French accent. Jack smiled. "Well then I still have much to discuss with the Trainer so… I'll see you later!"

"From where do you know him?" Hiccup asked once Remy was gone. "We met a few years ago at a competition." Jack explained. "And who else will I meet?" Jack chuckled. "Probably Guy. He should show up here too. I met him also at a competition and in fact I only see those two at competitions. They just live too far away." Jack sighed at the end. "Anyway. I need to meet with Mister Black. Want to come too?" Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Well… you look sparkling." Hiccup said with a chuckle. Jack huffed. "This isn't that sparkling! You'll see that others will sparkle a lot more than me!" Hiccup smiled. He looked once again at Jack's costume. "I doubt that." He said afterwards. Jack looked at Hiccup. "It'll look better once I wear it." Hiccup smirked. "I can't wait to see that." Jack shook his head a little. "You're making fun of me aren't you?" Hiccup held back a laugh. "No." Jack gasped. "You _are_ making fun of me!" Jack hit Hiccup with his costume in the stomach. Of course it didn't hurt. "How sweet!" Jack looked threatening at Hiccup. "Don't make me angry Mister!" Hiccup laid an arm around Jack's hips. "What would be the consequence?" Jack searched for words. Hiccup smirked. "I thought that." He said and connected their lips.

"Oh my! I didn't want to interrupt!" Jack and Hiccup both looked at the person who had entered the changing room. "Guy!" Jack smiled and greeted the other male with a hug. "Hiccup this is Guy, Guy my Boyfriend Hiccup." Jack introduced with a smile. "Not now! I need to tell you something! Something important!" Jack frowned and looked at Guy. "HE's here!" Jack was still confused. "You know… 'Prince charming'!" Hiccup didn't understand anything but Jack was shocked. "Who's that?" Hiccup finally asked and laid his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Who's that?" he asked again. Jack sighed deeply. "My old… Skate Partner I told you about…" Jack could feel how Hiccup's grip got tighter and as HE entered the changing room Jack wasn't fast enough to hold Hiccup back.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup sat in his car and waited. This had been awful. He knew that he shouldn't have started this fight but he couldn't help it. This 'Prince Charming', how Guy had called him, was and still is an asshole. Hiccup got ripped out of his thoughts when Jack sat down on the passenger seat. "Listen I'm sorry." Jack looked at Hiccup expecting. "For getting you into trouble and also for hitting… this other guy."

The Security had to separate them in the end by force. Of course this has had effects on Jack. In the end Hiccup still is Jack's Boyfriend. "If I can somehow make this up to you just… just tell me. I'll do anything." Hiccup didn't want Jack to be angry with him. "Anything?" Jack asked and Hiccup nodded. "Anything." They sat there for a while in silence. "Which rank did you made?" Jack looked at Hiccup. "I'm First." Hiccup already wanted to congratulate but Jack wasn't finished. "From behind. I'm first from behind. I had to start with 100 minus points." Hiccup felt awful. "Oh god Jack… I'm so sorry!" Jack just sighed deeply. "Well it can't be changed." Hiccup looked at Jack. "I'm sorry." Jack looked also at Hiccup. "Stop excusing you all over again. I guess… It's fine."

"So… am I forgiven?" Hiccup asked while he was driving Jack home. "For?" Hiccup sighed. "For getting you into trouble and for hitting your ex." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "Good boy." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'm not a Dog." Jack chuckled and leaned over to kiss Hiccup's cheek. "That's all sweet and cute but… you didn't answer my question." The white-haired smiled. "You are forgiven." Hiccup sighed in relief. Jack chuckled. "Seriously, how could I be mad at you?" Hiccup smiled and decided to stop spontaneous. Jack looked confused at Hiccup. "Hungry?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Jack looked at Hiccup. "What should be wrong?" Hiccup sighed and took Jack's hands. "You're acting different since the competition. What happened?" Jack sighed. "To be honest… I don't know. It just feels somehow bad… to be once again confronted with…him." Hiccup squeezed Jack's hands. "You don't have to face this alone." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "Thank you." Hiccup kissed his hand. "Shall I tell you something?" Jack said. He wanted to change the subject. "What?" Hiccup smiled at him. "It was actually really fun to see his face as you punched him." Jack snickered. "Jack Frost, are you malicious?" Jack shrugged and smiled. Hiccup smiled too. "It's just… he somehow really deserved this." Hiccup leaned over the table and kissed Jack. "He really did." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "Let's forget about that and enjoy the rest of the day." Hiccup proposed and Jack nodded. "You're right. Though, the day doesn't last that long anymore."

When Jack arrived at Home he had to do a lot to explain to his Father and to his Brother. While Hiccup was worried because Jack hadn't called like always. He just hoped that he didn't lost North's trust. He was relieved when his phone buzzed and he saw that it was Jack. "Jack! I was worried." Jack chuckled. "Why?" Hiccup sighed. "About you and what your Dad might say…" Jack smiled at Hiccup's words. "Don't worry. Everything's alright. My Dad isn't mad but it cost me hours to explain everything." Hiccup bit his lower lip. "I'm still sorry." Jack sighed. "You don't need to be sorry anymore. It's fine. I already told that you are forgiven and I'm not mad anymore. I just fear that Mister Black won't be so… nice." Jack huffed. "If you want I'll talk to him." Jack was thinking about Hiccup's offer but declined in the End. "It's probably better if I talk to him but thanks." Hiccup sighed. "Fine…" He didn't like the idea that Jack had to carry responsibility for his misconduct. "Hey don't be sad. It's really alright." Hiccup sighed again. "Alright, if you say so… What are you doing tomorrow?" Jack sighed deeply. "Driving lessons…"

"I'm a hopeless case! I'll never learn it!" North patted Jack's back. "Now, now. You'll learn it eventually." Jack sighed deeply. "I overrun a squirrel! A sweet, innocent squirrel! I'm terrible!" He slammed his head on the steering wheel. "Oh Jack, you just need a little more practice and maybe another teacher. Why don't you ask Hiccup? I'm sure he will give you some lessons." Jack looked at his Father. "Maybe I should just stick at driving a scooter and forget about driving a Car." Now it was North who sighed. "Jack, it's not that bad really. You just need a little more practice than others." Jack huffed. "I'll never drive ever again…"

Jack lay depressed on his bed. He was the worst Car driver on earth. He answered his phone preoccupied. "Hello…?" "Oh wow, what happened?" Jack pressed his face into his Pillow. It was Hiccup who called. "I've never heard you that depressed." Hiccup added. Jack was muttering something into his Pillow. Luckily Hiccup could still understand him. "Your Dad gave you a driving lesson and you killed a squirrel? And you're the worst driver on earth?" Jack murmured into his Pillow. "Jack, I don't think you're that bad." Jack turned around and stared at the ceiling. "I AM that bad! I'm a threat for every other traffic participant! What if I overrun a child next time instead of a squirrel?" Hiccup smiled. "What if I take your for a lesson?" Jack huffed. "No. Never. You would hate me!" Hiccup chuckled. "I could never hate you. Come on. Just one hour on a big parking." Jack sighed deeply. "Um… Alright, fine…" Hiccup smiled pleased. "Good! I'll get you in half an hour!" Jack frowned. "Wait, what? Today?" Hiccup said his goodbyes and hung up before Jack could say anything else.

"Come on. It isn't that hard." Hiccup looked at Jack. "I don't want to…" Hiccup sighed. "You just turn the key around, engage the gear and drive backwards out of the parking." Jack looked unsure at Hiccup. "I still don't want to." Hiccup leaned over and kissed Jack softly. "You can do that." Jack sighed and turned the key around. "I really don't want to ruin your car…" Hiccup chuckled. "Oh please, this car has survived worse." Jack sighed again deeply before he drove off.

"This was…" Jack looked at Hiccup. "Terrible? Hopeless? Terrifying?" Hiccup shook his head. "Special." He finally ended his sentence. Jack sighed deeply. "I'm just not made for driving a car…" Hiccup chuckled and kissed Jack's cheek. "You just need more practice." Jack rolled his eyes. "You just sound like Dad." Jack looked at Hiccup. "But he's right. You know what? Let's get to the ice cream parlor." Jack's eyes sparkled. "Really?" Hiccup chuckled. "Yes, really."

Hiccup knew that Jack loved ice cream but he didn't know that Jack loved it that much. "You really like that stuff, huh?" Jack flushed. "That obvious?" Hiccup nodded. "Oh, dear. But yes. I really, really like ice cream." Jack smiled brightly. "I can see that. Wait, you got there something." Hiccup leaned over the table and licked the ice cream from Jack's cheek. Jack immediately blushed deeply and Hiccup could only chuckle. Jack had caught himself again. "I forgot to say thank you." Hiccup frowned. "For what?" Jack smiled. "For giving me lessons of course!" Hiccup smiled. "No problem at all."

Afterwards Hiccup drove Jack home. Jack waved towards him and got inside. "And? How was it?" North asked. "It… wasn't very different." North smiled. "Nah, you'll learn it eventually." Jack smiled and nodded. "You're probably right. Anyway, there's still a bunch of homework waiting for me!" Jack went upstairs and put on his headphones. He turned the music on and buckled down to work. And so he didn't hear his phone ringing.

Later on Jack lay lazily on the couch and zapped through the programs. Outdoor was a storm raging on and sometimes the TV-signal faltered. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door. "I'll go!" he shouted and shuffled to the door. He opened up and looked at a soaking wet Hiccup. "Hiccup? The hell, what are you doing here? Anyway… come inside first! You're dripping wet." Jack took a look around. Hiccup's car was nowhere to be seen. "Did you walk all the way here?" Jack looked at Hiccup who still stood there. "What's… wrong?" Finally Hiccup looked up from the ground. "I just… didn't know where to go…" Jack frowned. Something terrible must have happened.

Just in that moment North came from the kitchen. "Who is it? Oh, Hiccup. Isn't it a little bit late?" Jack looked at North and he could see the concern in his son's eyes. "Would you… like to stay over the night?" North offered and Hiccup only nodded. Jack took Hiccup's arm and shoved him into the direction of his room. "What's wrong?" North whispered. "I dunno…" Jack whispered back and North sighed. "Take care of him. He needs you now." Jack nodded and followed Hiccup into his room. As he closed the door he could hear Nightlight and North talking downstairs. Jack looked once again at Hiccup, who stood a little bit lost in the room. "Don't you want to take your wet clothes off? You're sure freezing." Hiccup looked at Jack and mumbled something. Jack could only understand something about _he_. "What…was that?" Hiccup looked like he would have a nervous breakdown in the next few seconds. "_HE_, Jack. _He_'s released from prison."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack felt awful. It had been a worse night for him but mostly for Hiccup. He was plagued by nightmares and shot up from sleep several times. Jack had to calm him after every 'attack'. For some reason Hiccup didn't want to go home so North allowed him to stay for a few days and informed Stoick a little while later. He had been worried because Hiccup had run off without telling him where he would go. Anyway, Jack wasn't able to concentrate on anything. He was sent home from School where he was now lying on his bed with Hiccup lying on top of him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to eat anything?" Hiccup shook his head. He didn't talk much since he suddenly had showed up. Jack sighed and ran a hand through Hiccup's hair. "Want to watch a movie?" Hiccup nodded and smiled slightly. Jack turned the little TV on. Jack really tried his best to distract Hiccup a little bit. But he also knew that Hiccup finally has to face his past. Even when he was scared. Jack yawned. He was still really tired. Jack didn't notice that Hiccup observed him. "You should sleep." Jack looked at Hiccup. "I'm fine." He smiled. Hiccup leaned forward and kissed him. Jack smiled tired at Hiccup. "You can sleep if you want to." Hiccup said again and pressed kiss on Jack's eye. "Like I said. I'm fine." Hiccup looked once again at Jack before he leaned back down and hugged Jack tightly. "I'm really glad that I have you in my life Jack." Jack frowned and looked at Hiccup. He had never said something like that. "I love you Hiccup. I'll always be there for you." Hiccup breathed out and was recalling Jack's word. _Always_. He somehow liked the sound of that word.

Jack was sleeping deeply as Hiccup woke once again from a Nightmare. Hiccup looked down at Jack. He didn't want to wake him so he just lay back down and searched security in Jack's back. He felt ashamed. Ashamed to be so scared, to show so much weakness. Though, it seemed like Jack didn't mind. Jack turned on his back and looked at Hiccup. He took a strand of Hiccup's hair between his fingers. "Did you have a-" Hiccup nodded. "Do you… want to talk about?" Hiccup laid his head on Jack's chest. No, he didn't want to talk about it. At least not now. He had thought he could handle it but he couldn't. Sure, Jack wanted to help him. The only problem was that Hiccup didn't see how. Jack was there for him and listened to him, there was no doubt. But… there was nothing Jack could do against _him_. Jack laid his arms around Hiccup and Hiccup felt save. He listened to Jack's steady heartbeat and fell soon asleep once again.

Hiccup stayed for two more days. North and Jack both had offered him to stay longer but Hiccup didn't want to overwork their hospitality. Jack walked with Hiccup until they reached his school. "Are you sure? I could accompany you all the way home." Hiccup shook his head. "No. Even if you don't believe me I'm not a little child anymore." Jack chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry Mister. It was stupid of me to think that you would like to have some company from your boyfriend." Hiccup laid an arm around Jack's waist and pressed him against himself. "How could I ever not enjoy your company?" Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack softly. They broke apart as they heard the school bell. "Now go. You're already too late." Hiccup said and still smiled. Jack huffed. "Since when are you one of the good boys, hmm?" Hiccup shrugged. "Alright, fine. I'll go. But if you should-" Hiccup interrupted Jack. "If I should need you I call you. Alright, alright. I got that." Jack sighed. "I mean it Hiccup." Hiccup pressed a kiss on Jack's cheek. "I know, I know. Now go."

Hiccup wasn't motivated to do anything. He just lay on his bed and threw a ball continually upwards and caught it again. It was 3 p.m. and there was nothing to do. Expect reading the letter from the justice over and over again. But actually he was trying to think about something else. This functioned perfectly when he was with Jack. But now that he was alone… These thoughts were drowning him. Hiccup sighed. What to do, what to do? Jack had training right now for another hour. Maybe he should visit him? Afterwards his Team would train and he didn't want to miss the Training today. It would distract him for a little while. That's it. His plans were made.

It was hard to convince his Father that he really just was going to the Training and not somewhere else. In the end Stoick was fine with it as long as Hiccup would be home at time. As Hiccup entered the ice rink something wasn't normal. There was already someone else next to Mister Black, someone Hiccup had never seen before. As Jack runs pass Hiccup he smiled and waved at him before he continued his program. Hiccup waved back and watched him from the other side but he rather observed that strange man. After the Program he spoke with Jack and Mister Black. Afterwards he said his goodbyes and left. Hiccup gazed after him. "Jealous?" Hiccup turned his head and saw Jack who was smiling at him. "Me? Never!" Jack chuckled. "Sure! Hey, mind if I stay and watch you? Haven't done that in ages." Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "You're always welcome." Jack kissed him softly. "Till later then!" Jack smiled and made his way to the changing room. Hiccup looked after Jack but all he could think about was that man. Who is he?

Jack sat on the stands and watched Hiccup and the others train. "Why is _he_ here?" Snotlout whispered. "I bet he's a spy." He added. Hiccup rolled his eyes and so did some of the others, but not all. "Yeah, can't someone send him away?" Tuffnut asked. "Guys! Enough already. Let's train." Hiccup said. "He'll tell his stupid brother." Snotlout said determined. "Don't be so paranoid." Fishlegs, the goalkeeper, toss in. "Hey! You!" Jack shouted down and made his way towards Snotlout. "What do you want ballerina?" Snotlout had always been one who picked at skaters. "At first I'm not a ballerina. And on top of all, why are you so paranoid? Scared of me?" Snotlout just laughed. "Pft! Scared? Of you little wimp? You have no notion of ice hockey anyway." Jack raised an eyebrow. "You think so? Fine. Then I'll challenge you. The first goal wins." That was a surprise. Even for Hiccup. Snotlout laughed out loud. "Fine, if you want to find your doom."

While Jack put on his skate Hiccup walked towards him. "Do you really want to do that?" Jack smiled brightly at Hiccup. "Yup!" Hiccup huffed but smiled. "Alright." He said and handed him a hockey stick over. "Don't worry. I grew up in a Hockey-crazy family." Jack added and got on the ice. "Ready to go down ballerina?" Jack just smiled at Snotlout. "Bring it on." Naturally, Snotlout was the first to reach the puck and sprinted towards Jack's goal. He passed Jack and was ready to make his goal, only that something was missing. Snotlout couldn't see the puck anywhere. He turned around and saw Jack standing in front of Snoutlouds goal. "Lost something?" Jack said and sends the puck into the goal. Snotlout couldn't believe his eyes. "That was just luck!" he exclaimed. Jack laughed. "Fine. Three out of five?" Snotlout agreed.

Hiccup and the others were laughing their hearts out. It was so funny to see how Jack tricked Snotlout out. It was the last round and Snotlout hadn't managed to make one single point. In fact he wasn't even able to chase after Jack. Jack used his skating-skills to trick the stronger and bigger male out. Hell, Jack made Snotlout really sweat! On top of that they had betted. If Jack wins, Snotlout would never make fun of skaters ever again. Looks like Snotlout needs to find some new targets to pick at. Jack made his last point and Snotlout was just trying to catch his breath again. He even fell on the ice from exhaustion. Hiccup skated to Jack and kissed him. "That's my babe." Jack chuckled. "Aww. Now I'm blushing." Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. He wasn't even sweating while Snotlout was totally drained. "Hey! Why don't you train with us? You could show us some of your moves!" Jack looked at the ice hockey player. If he remembered right his name was Barry B. Benson. Some others agreed and Jack looked at Hiccup. "Well, do you want to?" Jack smiled and nodded. "Alright. I guess I could really show you guys a few things."

After the training Hiccup walked with Jack home. He had finally showed Jack the letter from the justice. "I don't get it. Why do they release him?" Hiccup sighed deeply. "He shouldn't be released." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Well, he's not released now." Hiccup looked confused at Jack. "The letter says he might be released. He would be on patrol. But the most important thing is that there will be a hearing. They invited you there because you're the victim. You shall say if he's reasonable for society." Hiccup starred at Jack. "But… I can't." Jack took Hiccup's hand. "Don't worry. He'll be enchained and-" Hiccup interrupted Jack. "No! You don't understand! I can't see him! I don't think that I could bear that!" Jack saw that Hiccup was panicking. "Hiccup. Listen to me." He looked at Jack who smiled at him. "If you want, I come with you and I won't leave your side during the whole hearing. Okay? Would you like that?" Hiccup took a deep breath. "I think… I would be calmer if you would be there too." Jack gently kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Then it's decided. I'll come with you."

The next few days were the hell for Hiccup. He had no idea if he would be able to bear all of this. But luckily Jack was there and Stoick of course. They really helped him but he knew that it would end today. Today was the hearing. He, Jack and Stoick stood already outside of the auditorium where the hearing would be. Jack stood silent beside him and held his hand. God, his hands were so sweaty! But Jack didn't complain about it. Then there were some guards coming towards them. Four of them. And between them a man in prison clothing. Hiccup's grip around Jack's hand grew stronger. Jack knew that this man had to be the source of Hiccup's suffering. Jack only gained a small glimpse of that person. He had a tattoo over the right side of his face and rust-brown hair. His face was rather long and angular shaped. And he had really scary bilious green eyes. But then he disappeared into auditorium. It was clear that the hearing will begin shortly. "Jack." Jack looked at Hiccup. "Hmm?" Hiccup sighed deeply but also determined. "I'll go alone." Jack was very surprised. "Are you sure?" Hiccup nodded. "Alright." Jack smiled loving at Hiccup. "I'll wait here for you." Hiccup nodded and was ordered to get inside. Stoick also waited outside, together with Jack.

"Thank you." Stoick said to Jack as they were alone. Jack looked confused at him. "For what?" Stoick smiled at Jack. "For being there for my son. You're the first person since a long time Hiccup takes serious and I can see that you're good for him. I don't know if he would have made it here without you." Jack smiled. "I love Hiccup. Of course I'm there for him. No matter what." Stoick smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "You remind me a lot of his mother." Jack looked at Stoick. "Thank you, Sir." The hearing lasted for two hours. As Hiccup joined them once again he looked exhausted but also relieved. "And?" Jack asked and took Hiccup's hands. "Overruled." Was all he could say. Jack smiled at him. Stoick hugged both of them tight.

Hiccup and Jack decided to spend the rest of the day together. But as they entered Jack's home, Nightlight ran towards them. "You got a letter! A very, very, very important letter!" He said and grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Wha-, Wait! What's even going on?" Jack never got an answer. Nightlight pressed the letter into Jack's hand. "Read!" Hiccup slowly followed the brothers into the kitchen. "We are very delighted to inform you that your application for a studentship has been granted!" Jack read aloud. Studentship? Hiccup frowned. Jack had never told him about that. Nightlight hugged Jack tight. "I'm so proud of my little brother!" Jack continued reading and then his smile disappeared. Nightlight and Hiccup both looked worried at him. "What is it?" Hiccup asked and stepped next to Jack. Jack swallowed and read the rest of the letter to them. "The Studentship is only valid for the Frozen Sports College in England. You're warmly welcome to accomplish your training in… England." Hiccup looked shocked at Jack. He had just overcome his past and now Jack would move to England?! Was the luck ever on their side?


	12. Chapter 12

Jack was lying on top of Hiccup, snuggled up to the others chest. It was already late but none of them was sleeping. They couldn't. Jack was slowly drawing circles on Hiccup's skin with his finger while Hiccup had laid an arm around Jack and just starred at the ceiling. None of them knew how to handle the situation. Sure it was a chance of a lifetime but… Hiccup didn't want Jack to go. Like Jack had heard him, he turned his head and looked at Hiccup. "Nothing's decided now, you know?" Hiccup sighed deeply. "Have you already made up your mind?" Jack shook his head. "No." Hiccup looked at Jack. "I…I think you should go." Jack looked very surprised at Hiccup. "Why do you say such a thing?" Hiccup looked into Jack's clear blue eyes. "Because…I think that you should take this opportunity. It would really bring you forward." Jack bit his lower lip. He was close to tears. He buried his head in Hiccup's neck. He didn't want to leave Hiccup. He wants to stay with him, so why was Hiccup saying such terrible words? Hiccup rubbed Jack's back as he heard soft sobs escaping the younger ones mouth. It wasn't fair to tear them apart now.

Jack didn't want to go to school the next morning. He really didn't want to. So as Hiccup had brought him there, he had waited for him to disappear. After that he went to the ice rink. He put his skates on and got on the ice. At this time was no one there, just a few employees. Jack started to skate. It helped him thinking. Sure, Hiccup was right, it was a lifetime opportunity and he will probably never get another one. But leaving? Jack fell. He got up and continued. England was over 7000 kilometers away. He could still phone and write but he wouldn't be able to see anyone from face to face. Jack fell again but harder this time. He got up and the first tears made its way over Jack's cheeks. He wouldn't be able to see Aster, he wouldn't be able to see North, he wouldn't be able to see Nightlight, he wouldn't be able to see Hiccup. Jack fell a third time and banged against the boards. He sat up and leant against the boards. He buried his head in his knees and cried.

He didn't know how long he had just been sitting there and cried. But someone laid a hand on his knee which made Jack look up. It was Mister Black who smiled understanding at him. Jack just flung his arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Mister Black padded Jack's back and let him cry until he had calmed down. Afterwards Mister Black took Jack to the little restaurant that was applied to the rink and offered him some hot chocolate. They sat there silent for a while until Mister Black spoke up. "Would you like to hear my opinion?" Jack looked at his Trainer and nodded. "Don't listen to what others say. In the End you and only you have to decide." Jack looked down in his cup. Yeah, that's right. What does _he_ want? "But… I don't know what I want right now." Mister Black smiled at him. "Then take your time to find it out." Jack looked once again at him. "Thank you."

So Jack decided to take a walk. Just listening to his favorite music and the get some things straight. He didn't know where his feet took him. At first he was standing in front of the Hospital. As he walked further he stood right in front of the Burger Factory and a little while later in front of the movies. And even later right in front of Hiccup's home. He looked a long time at it. He asked himself if Hiccup was home or if Stoick was at home. As he walked back home he passed the Dragon College and the Guardian College. Suddenly his mind was clear and he knew exactly what he wanted.

Jack's decision was made. No one could change it now. So he went downstairs with the letter in his hands. He went into the kitchen where North and Nightlight were sitting. "Ah, Jack! Decided to join us for diner?" North smiled at him but Nightlight saw immediately the letter in Jack's hands. "So you made up your mind." Jack nodded towards his Brother. North looked at his son. "I decided to accept the offer ant to accomplish my Training in England." They both looked rather very surprised. "Are you 100 percent sure?" North asked. Jack nodded. "Yes." Nightlight stood up without any other word and went upstairs. Jack sighed deeply. "Don't worry. Give him a little time." Jack looked at his Father. "Does Hiccup know it?" Jack shook his head. "No. I was hoping to meet up with him tonight." North nodded. "Alright. You're allowed to go outside. But this is only an exception."

"_Can we meet?"  
_Hiccup was very surprised as he read through Jack's text.  
_"Sure! Where and when?"  
"Right now at the Coffee shop near the Guardian College. Do you know it?"  
"Right now? Has something happened? And yeah I know where to go but you know that it is already closed right?"  
"Somehow… Yeah I know. See you there."_

Hiccup waited outside of the Coffee shop for Jack. He saw him already coming. "Hey." Hiccup kissed him softly. "What's wrong?" Jack smiled at him. "Why don't we take a walk?" Hiccup frowned and nodded. "So what is so important that you want to meet up so late?" Hiccup asked after a while and Jack took Hiccup's hand. "I…want to ask you something." Hiccup looked curious at Jack. "Please, be honest. Do you want me to go to England?" Hiccup's eyes widened. He remained silent. "Take your time." Jack smiled at him. Oh God, he couldn't think when Jack was smiling at him like that. "I want you to go." What shit he was talking. Of course he didn't want Jack to go but it just sounded so selfish. "Why are you asking in the first place?" Jack looked at Hiccup. "Because I made up my mind." Hiccup held his breath. "I will go." In that moment, something inside Hiccup broke into little pieces.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to do. What shall he say? "That's great!" No, it isn't great. It's horrible. Jack smiled at Hiccup. "Thank you. I was unsure if you really meant it back then." Hiccup smiled back at Jack. He couldn't take it back now. God, why was it so complicated? Jack frowned. "Is… everything alright?" Hiccup shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine just… a little tired." Jack wanted to say something but Hiccup shushed him with a kiss. "When will you go?" Hiccup leaned his forehead against Jack's one. "In a month. When the school year is over." The brown-haired smiled at him. "Then let's make the best out of it."

One Month was a short time. Hiccup sat on Jack's bed and watched him packing. "You offered me to help me but all you do is starring." Jack chuckled and sat down on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup laid his arms around Jack's hips and looked up into his face. "I am sorry Dear but I it feels strange." Jack smiled at him. "I know. It feels strange for me too." He kissed Hiccup's lips softly. "I love you Hiccup." He kissed him once again. Hiccup deepened the kiss. He turned around with Jack and pressed him into the bed. Jack chuckled but Hiccup didn't stop kissing him. Hiccup let go off Jack's lips and went to his neck. Jack sighed. "Not now. I need to pack." But Hiccup didn't listen. "You can do that later." Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on Hiccup!" Hiccup groaned and let go of Jack. He fell down next to Jack. "Fine." Jack bowed over Hiccup's face and kissed him. "I'm all yours tonight." He whispered against Hiccup's lips who smiled at him. "I take you at your words." Jack chuckled and kissed him again on his lips. "Business before pleasure."

"God! Hiccup! Stop that!" Jack exclaimed and Hiccup looked up at him. "Why? You tease me all the time. It's only fair." Jack sighed annoyed. "Please!" Hiccup smirked and let go off Jack's hips to make his way to his Boyfriends lips. "Are you begging?" Jack pouted, which made Hiccup laugh. "Do it." Jack looked confused at him. "What?" Hiccup smirked. "Beg." Jack blushed deeply. "No way!" Hiccup smiled and lay down next to Jack. "I can wait." Jack whimpered. His boner was really disturbing and he couldn't use his hands right now because Hiccup had fixed them on the bed frame. Hiccup smirked, seeing the different feelings the other had right now. "So?" Jack bit his lip. "Please." He whispered. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Jack blushed even deeper. "Please." He said louder this time. Hiccup smiled pleased and placed himself above Jack. "Such a good Boy." Before Jack could say anything he got kissed by Hiccup. "Now, let's get to the real fun." Hiccup smirked and kissed Jack once again.

And then, on the next day early in the morning, it was time to say goodbye. Jack hugged Hiccup close. "I'll miss you." Jack whispered. "So will I." Hiccup hugged Jack even closer. Jack let go of Hiccup and smiled at him. "I'll phone you as soon as I'm there." Hiccup nodded and kissed Jack's forehead. "Be careful." Jack nodded and walked towards North's car. He waved one last time at Hiccup before he got inside the car. Hiccup watched the car drive along the street until he couldn't see it anymore. He went inside and sat down on the couch in the living room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So he's gone." Hiccup turned around and spotted his Father. "Yeah." Stoick sat down next to Hiccup. "And you're okay with it?" Hiccup sighed heavily. "No." His voice was only a whisper. Stoick looked at his son. "Does he know? Does he know that you don't want him to go?" Hiccup shook his head. Stoick smiled at him. "Sometimes it is better to fight for what you got, even when it seems to be selfish." Hiccup looked up at his Father. "I have seen it in his eyes, son. He doesn't want to leave you. He's waiting for your step." Hiccup's eyes widened. "You love him right?" Hiccup nodded. "Of course!" Stoick raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever tell him that?" Hiccup just starred at his Father who chuckled. "Then what are you waiting for?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup ran outside and towards his car. He got inside and started the motor immediately. He had a lot of time to catch up. Jack's flight would leave in one and a half hour and alone the drive took a whole hour. During the drive he tried to phone Jack but he didn't pick up. He just hoped that he would make it. But unfortunately there was a big jam. He lost so much time! He parked his car and got out. God, his heart was beating so fast! Hiccup's heart nearly jumped out. But he ignored that for the moment. Right now it wasn't important. He needed to find Jack but there were so many people in the airport! He looked on the board to find Jack's flight. It took off in 15 minutes! Hiccup reacted fast and ran through the airport. He needed to stop him! It had been stupid of him to tell Jack that it was okay. The hell it wasn't Okay! He didn't want Jack to leave him! He needed him; he wanted Jack close and not 7000 kilometers away!

Unfortunately he got held back by two security men. He tried to explain but they didn't listen. He even begged! Luckily they got distracted by an older woman, who was a little bit lost. Hiccup saw his chance as they were distracted. He duck away and continued his way. He needed to be as fast as he could at the gate to stop him. He needed to, he just needed to. But as he reached the Gate all he saw was how the plane took off. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. He was too late. Jack was gone…

He desperately sat down on one of the chairs. He had screw up. Everything was a mess. He was a mess. That seemed to be all he could do. Mess things up. He nearly dropped dead as he heard his voice. "Hiccup?" He turned around and saw Jack. "What… What are you doing here?" Hiccup got up and looked at Jack. "But… you were in the plane!" Jack shook his head. "No, my flight is delayed with 45 minutes." Hiccup just hugged him but Jack didn't hug back. "Don't go." Jack frowned. "I know I said it was okay but… I'm not okay with that. I can't handle that. I thought I could but I can't… I need you here…with me…" Jack just looked confused at Hiccup. "But why didn't you say that earlier? I can't cancel everything now. It's too late." Jack shook his head. Hiccup looked desperate at Jack. "I love you Jack! God, I love you! I… know I should have told you that earlier but… I love you!" It was the first time Hiccup spoke out those words aloud. Jack's eyes widened but then his look saddened. "I can't just cancel all of this. I can't just make everything undone. I already told you." Hiccup took one of Jack's hands. "Don't take this plane. Just come with me." Jack shook his head and Hiccup's heart shattered in this very moment. "I can't."

Hiccup sat in his car and looked at the clock. Five more minutes and Jack would be gone. He somehow couldn't drive away. He felt broken. He felt like he was drowning. He had never felt this broken and lost before. He looked again at the clock. The plane had taken off. Jack was gone. He was just about to start his car when suddenly the trunk was opened. Hiccup turned around. Could it be? The trunk was closed again and the passenger side was opened and it really was Jack who sat down. He just looked at Hiccup for a moment. "I realized… Opportunities come and go and College comes and goes but…" Jack sighed heavy and his eyes got teary. "There's only _one_ Hiccup." Hiccup hugged Jack tight and Jack cried into Hiccup's shoulder. Jack knew this was probably the stupidest thing he ever did because he didn't know how long this between him and Hiccup will last but he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could. Hiccup kissed Jack's forehead and then his nose, before he kissed his lips over and over again, until Jack had calmed. Hiccup wiped away Jack's remaining tears. Jack sighed and smiled at Hiccup who smiled back at him. Hiccup's smile felt really comforting right now. "I'm a little bit afraid of returning home now." Hiccup laid his hand on Jack's cheek and Jack leaned into the touch. "Don't worry. I'll be there too and I'll help explain." Jack smiled at him. "Thank you." Jack earned another kiss from Hiccup.

North and Nightlight were very surprised as Jack showed up together with Hiccup but they understood and actually they were relieved. After some phone calls everything was clarified. "I'm so happy." Jack looked at Hiccup. "That you didn't leave I mean." Jack chuckled and laid his arms around Hiccup's neck. "I'm somehow glad that you showed up after all." Hiccup smiled. "All thanks to my Dad." Jack made a confused face. "He talked to me after you were gone and… He gave me the last push I needed." Jack kissed him. "Then you really owe him one." They smiled at each other. "I really do." Jack kissed him once again. "Now, tell me. What shall we do?" Hiccup smirked. "I know something we could do." He pinched Jack's butt. Jack yelped in surprise but then he laughed. "I would have really missed that." Hiccup smiled and kissed him deeply. Yup, they would really enjoy it as long as it lasts.

\- 7 years later -

Class reunion came up and Hiccup was somehow really happy to see everyone again. He looked at everyone around. The student of Berk and Guardian College celebrated together. For once everything between them was peaceful. After all, College was now over and the most of them are now really successful. Anyway. Hiccup was looking for someone special. He needed to ask this someone something very important. "You look nice." Hiccup looked at Astrid. "You look nice too." Astrid smiled at him. "May I have this dance Mister?" Hiccup smiled and nodded.

They danced for a few songs together when Hiccup leaned towards her ear and whispered his question into her ear. "Oh my goodness! Yes! I have to find Tooth and Aster immediately!" Hiccup chuckled as he saw her leave. "Finally free?" Hiccup turned around and saw a certain white-haired boy. "You could have cut in." Jack shrugged. "I didn't want to disturb you two. What was her answer?" Hiccup smiled. "She said yes." Jack sighed relieved. "That's good. I guess we would have been lost without her." Hiccup still smiled and laid his arms around Jack's hips. "May I finally get a kiss?" Jack chuckled. "Of course." Hiccup leaned towards Jack and kissed his soft lips.

"I ask myself if this will feel different once we're married." Hiccup smiled. "I don't think so." Jack smiled too. "But there will be something different." Jack looked curious at Hiccup. "I'll call you my wife." Jack pouted. "I'm not a woman." Hiccup chuckled. "I know but isn't there always a Husband and a Wife? I'm clearly the man in this relation so you have to be the Wife." Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh dear, maybe I should overthink this again." Hiccup smiled. "Oh is there someone pouting?" Jack sighed deeply. Hiccup kissed Jack once again. "I love you, my wife." Jack smiled but shook his head. "Nah, still not okay with it."

THE END


End file.
